The Earth Clone Wars
by RogerD
Summary: Richie becomes a Ninja Master and Tau-Tau adept. He tries to save the planet from Global Conspiracy, Clone/Eugenic Wars, and aliens.
1. Prologue The Double Deuce

Author note – I am changing the timeline to allow the film Roadhouse to occur in the year 1995 but I am re-arranging some of the events within it.

I will do a few crossovers or references to other fiction a la Wold Newton and some Greg Cox novels – some will play minor roles and others more substantial. What If the events of series 4 happened in a different order?

At the end of series 3 Duncan meets Coltec and then takes on the Dark Quickening. This is to be Richie Ryan centric with a few secondary characters.

Anything marked in parenthesis number will be explained at the end of the chapter.

**Chapter 1**

Max Keller pulled up his van outside the Double Deuce a smile etching across his features anticipating the night to come the cue full of beautiful ladies. Glancing over at his companion and mentor John Peter McAllister, "Remind me why were going here again?" he asked. Making sure Henry had enough food to last, having recently bought him a proper cage, silently bidding his other companion good night wandered into the club.

"Come on!" Max replied enthusiastically. "Look at them, it's gonna be a good night".

McAllister stretched; glad the wound from the shuriken had healed. "You seem to keep dragging me to these places Max. I'm not as young as I used to be you know". Max opened the door and slowly got out the van. "It's certainly been fun travelling with you though".

"Thanks" Max remarked to his friend. "Night Henry, see you in a couple of hours". The Hamster twitched his nose excitedly emitting a couple of high pitched squeaks and got into the wheel and began running. "See even Henry is excited".

The ex-Vietnam vet looked at Max and harrumphed and walked towards the club. "Are you really sure about this place?"

"It'll be great"

Kenjiro was sitting in a nightclub enjoying the music, very glad to be away from Kosmo and his agency, _whatever it is_ and sipping the beer looked at his surroundings – lots of beautiful women, just how he liked it. The cold fizzy liquid helped relieve the tension he felt although _the view helped considerably_ and settled down to watch several people playing pool; the larger man loosing quite badly. Women gyrated to the music and one was particularly lovely in his opinion; having blonde wavy hair and curves in all the right places. His eyes caught hers, watching as they sparkled with interest.

"C'mon Max. This looks worse than most other places we've been to"

"It's not that bad" retorted Max, face flushing slightly, knowing full well John was probably right. "Besides what's the worse that could happen?" he asked looking around expectantly for a chair to go whizzing past, face creasing in surprise when nothing happened. "You see. It'll be fine" he cried triumphantly. "I'll get you a drink" and headed towards the bar.

Denise slowly made her way over, hips swaying in time with the music noticing that the strangers' eyes followed her every movement; which she accentuated drawing yet more attention. _Damn Jimmy she thought, bully!_ The man pulled the chair out for her, "Why don't you sit down" he asked expectantly. She smiled seductively. "Not seen you here before" she remarked. "Passin' through?"

Extending his hand, "My name's Ken. What's yours?" he quizzed as they shook hands.

"Denise" she replied and taking her hand back.

He gestured to the barmaid who appeared ready with her tray, "Can I help'ya?" she asked in her accent which contained a slight Southern drawl.

"The lady would like a drink" Ken replied gesturing to Denise, "Whatever she would like"

"Champagne?" said Denise looking in Kens' direction seeking permission to order such an expensive item.

"Of course"

"So tell me what you do for a living"

"I'm an antique dealer and I prize rare and beautiful things". Denise looked at Ken and knew the compliment was partially meant for her and smiled.

Another stranger was sitting in there brooding and angrier than hell. What he wanted more than anything was to tear the place to pieces and damn everyone inside. _Why did Mac try to kill him?_ Richie was on his sixth beer in almost twenty minutes and had so far repulsed every woman that had attempted to seduce him. He just wasn't in the mood and _wanted to fight_.

"That's not right" Denise replied, both laughing at the shared joke. "Besides you shoulda seen this place a few months ago" she said draping an arm around Ken. All of a sudden the colour drained from his face, shoulders tensing. "Are you okay?" Denise asked concern evident in her voice and when he didn't reply turned to follow where his gaze was. He seemed to be looking at some old guy who didn't seem even the least bit threatening and Jimmy would wipe the floor with both of them, _why did she think of Jimmy? He was repulsive to her!_ She looked back, astounded to find Ken standing, her arm no longer around his shoulders. _She had never noticed_. The old man was looking back and seemed surprised when Ken moved in the old mans' direction.

Ken sat transfixed by the sight of the old man wearing the butterfly medallion around his neck and it was definitely Japanese in origin, one of the more wayward Ninja clans to be more precise; those that had returned to the 'old ways' of assassination and bloodshed something his father had adamant in avoiding at all costs; having taught about valuing family and shared bonds and harming only when there was no choice. For a minute he couldn't think straight and ignored Denise by extending his senses to search the room for other telltale ninja presences but there were none and yet there was a surprisingly large amount of tension in the club. _Something is not right, but what? _Surprise showed on his face and he began to think, _could this be the master who had turned on his clan?_ He'd heard tales on the grapevine that a gaijin had refused to follow tradition any longer and had killed many only to flee to America. He stood and walked towards the old man watching for any signs of ambush. "Hi there" he said jovially ready for the slightest sign of trouble.

McAllister noticed someone gazing at him, eyeing his medallion, this same man began to walk towards him in a non-threatening way waiting for the stranger to act first and hearing a greeting had no choice but to reply.

"Hello" replied McAllister reflexively unsure what this person wanted hoping he wasn't sent by Okasa.

"Nice medallion" said Ken. "What does it mean? Japanese isn't it?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Oh I'm an antique dealer" he replied. John watched for signs of deception but there were none.

"Any particular field?" asked McAllister trying to deflect the question.

"Anything rare, I would say it dates back to the 16th Century" shouted Ken attempting to be heard above the music.

"Perhaps" replied John defensively, "I was given it by family". Ken had had enough and decided to go for broke. _Damn it all to hell_ he thought.

"In fact I'd say it has something to do with the ninja" said Ken watching as the stranger bristled, hoping his instincts were right yet careful to keep an eye on the bouncers; it would not do for them to get hurt by accident – they were not part of this conflict.

"What do you know of the ninja?" John growled.

"You turned on your clan" he stated, "at least that's what I heard", observing the other flush with anger.

"Did Okasa send you?" shouted John (1), "Is he here?"

Ken had the information he required without revealing his origins and quite frankly wasn't about to let a trump card slip; not if he could help it. It was then the others' arm moved faster than a snake, grabbing Ken's wrist. _This has got out of hand_ and was about to extricate himself. "Tell me how you know this?" pleaded John, eye still showing anger.

"Maybe you should tell me who are first"

"My name is John Peter McAllister"

"Kenjiro Sakura" he replied extending a hand in friendship and watched as the other Ninja masters' anger dissolved at the mention of the name.

"Are you the son of Goeman Sakura?"

"I am. He died a few years ago" Ken replied wistfully. It was then that Denise made her way in their direction.

"I think your date is coming"

"Oh….er, she's not my date. I met her here"

It was at this point that one of the bouncers ran in, "Red's place is on fire" and what another went rushing out. Many of those inside the club followed shortly thereafter, eager to see what was happening. Dalton ran towards Red's shop, having to slow down briefly due to the heat; he was then thrown high in the air as the building exploded. The surrounding firemen had also backed off, seeing that the obvious was about to happen, crouching hidden behind their machines.

The fire shouted its anger and rage to all who could hear, billowing out with the smoke that was visible for miles around – yet despite all the heat the atmosphere outside the club became somewhat chilly, sombre morbid. A pickup truck pulled up and faces that were once full of sadness and remorse were once more full of joy at seeing their friend alive; Red emerged from his truck and threw his cap on the floor in anger, face contorting.

The anger of the fireball that was once his shop was unable to match that of its proprietor.

Eventually the firemen asked those present to back away while they attempted to contain the fire, or go home. Some returned to the club, not many, to see a familiar figure sitting at a bar – Brad Wesley. He wore ivory coloured trousers and jacket with a red shirt.

"It's a shame to see the firemen wasting their time with a no good swindler like Red, putting that fire out. I ought to buy them a drink. Whisky please", the barman looked at Dalton who nodded his assent. "Thank you" he acknowledged. "Elvis, play something with balls!"

It was then that Denise began to dance, stripping in the process.

"What's your problem!" shouted Richie in Tinys' direction unaware who he was working for. "I told you to leave me alone"

"Maybe I don't wanna leave you alone" Tiny goaded and pushed the young immortal knocking him from the bar stool. Richie stood face getting redder, unable to contain the violence that erupted as he instantly lashed out with two vicious punches to the guys' jaw sending the fat man reeling to one knee which he followed up with a swift kick. As it connected teeth exploded in all directions followed by blood, leaving an ever growing pool where the victim lay.

Unimpressed Wesley shouted for his lieutenant. "Jimmy!"

A man swaggered down the steps, arrogance in his manner and attitude and threw a bottle of beer on the ground, the contents splashing against chairs and peoples' trousers while continuing to brandish a pool cue.

The bouncers looked at one man in the corner, well dressed with long hair who nodded. Five bouncers surrounded the man. They looked again at the same man, who again nodded as they closed the circle and began to attack. An old man with long grey hair had grabbed Richie, "I think you need to take it outside".

Pulling his arm away, "Don't tell me what I need". It was then another external influence took a hand in the situation.

"Richie. Is that you?" The young ninja remarked. It was then that several others all working for Brad began to surround the bouncers, trapping them with Jimmy in the middle. Both Master Ninjas watched the events unfold and could see it was going to get ugly really quickly. The young immortal looked at the voice. "Max. What the hell are you doing here?"

Max looked at his old friend, "I think that guy needs an ambulance" he said. Then jerking a thumb in the direction of Wade Garret "Who's this guy?"

"Some bouncer" spat Richie. "Being a pain in the ass too"

Wade was about to escort the young drunk out at least until he saw that most of the bouncers were either unconscious or bleeding profusely lying near the feet of the thug with the pool cue. From the middle of the dance floor Jimmy shouted, pointing in his direction – "You!"

"Later kid" said Wade and walked towards Jimmy's challenge.

Ken went left and John went right, splitting their attack patterns. As his opponent threw a vicious right hook Ken spun underneath and executed a kidney atemi leaving the victim semiconscious, but certainly out of the fight. McAllister went for the nearest of Wesley's employees; a lean man in his early thirties wearing a dagger at his belt. "C'mon pops" growled the man drawing the weapon from the sheath.

John face was a mask of disappointment "You don't have to do this. Follow your heart"

"I am old man, the strong rule" replied the man, unaware Wesley could hear everything - a Cheshire cat grin splitting his features.

"I was afraid you'd say that"

"Time to die" he said and attempted to kill the Ninja master, unknowing that his action was sheer folly, never seeing the strike that robbed consciousness from him.

On the dance floor Wade was taking a beating – Jimmy had him a stranglehold. Using one elbow and then the other to strike Jimmy in the ribs, weakening the grip sufficiently threw the opponent over his shoulder. Jimmy instantly countered on hitting the floor and kicked Wade, seeing a weakness as the older man stumbled, holding a damaged leg protectively. Taking the opportunity he lashed out two roundhouse kicks one to Wades' good leg and then his bad – seeing the man stumble again. Forcing the advantage he threw a few more kicks followed and some punches knocking Wade to the ground.

Elsewhere within the club two youths were clearing a fairly convincing circle around them - Richie was having a good time, glad that it had not been necessary to beat up the old man with long hair.

Although judging by the way he'd held up against the guy with the earring, the man was capable enough. He couldn't believe his friend Max, he moved like the old man with the medallion, style, grace and destructive power. _What is going on here?_

"Hey Richie, it's been a long time since we fought side by side"

Ducking a couple of very poor swings and hitting the unknown assailant in guts who doubled over in agony; dancing out of the way at the last moment as several pints of beer erupted from the mans stomach. "That's disgusting!" shouted Richie.

Wade looked up at Jimmy who was about to use the coup de grace, the axe kick beginning its journey only to be interrupted by Dalton; catching the limb. "You're such an asshole" he spat and threw the leg away, both opponents squaring off. McAllister saw the well dressed man with a ruddy face, the same one who had shouted to Jimmy earlier, draw a revolver. He whisked a shuriken from an inside pocket which was thrown across the room, embedding in the hand holding the firearm. The gun clattering to the floor uselessly – "Aaaaah!" cried Wesley, left hand holding his right protectively.

Dalton 'let fly' some combinations of punches and kicks, connecting in a few instances. Unfortunately he never noticed as someone hit the back of his head with a bottle of beer. "You're all mine boy" Jimmy taunted kicking Dalton in the body repeatedly, hearing the satisfied crack as a couple of ribs fractured; laughing as his opponent screamed in pain.

McAllister stepped forward "Why don't you try fighting me?"

Jimmy stepped towards the old man with the strange medallion. "You think you can take me, _old man!_" he replied scornfully. McAllister saw the younger Ninja Master approach, where he'd been standing moments earlier was surrounded by prone forms, finally appearing next to John. All the fighting had stopped to watch Wades' and finally Daltons' confrontation with Jimmy.

The 'Cooler' of the Double Deuce rose, wincing very briefly from the pain, acknowledging it but not letting it control him; using a nearby table to help him rise at least until Wade grabbed one of his arms. "He's mine!" shouted Dalton his face a mask of anger.

McAllister placed a steadying hand on his arm, "You're in no condition to fight" he cautioned. "Let me handle this". Jimmy laughed in the middle of the dance floor, "Oooooh, afraid to face me?" he taunted, laughing at Daltons' weakness.

"Let me go" said Dalton attempting to shrug off Wade, his closest friend. McAllister shook his head and kept his hand in place restraining Dalton.

"Don't be a fool. He's manipulating you into fighting" hissed McAllister in warning.

"Listen to him Mi'ho" urged Wade trying to pull Dalton out of the way. He placed a hand on John's shoulder, "Give him hell"

The Ninja Master smiled, "I will" he promised and took a step towards Jimmy.

Jimmy raised his fists and began to throw combinations at John, none of which connected with his chosen target - most were blocked, the others the older man avoided with ease. It was then Jimmy was on the back foot as McAllister attacked as punch after punch connected, followed by kick after kick. Weariness took over as he limped back a step blood dripping from his nose, wiping it with a free hand. "I'm gonna kill you!"

"Not being too successful so far" answered McAllister wryly and with his finger tapped a pressure point on his opponents head connecting with the force of a punch; knocking Jimmy unconscious. People looked on in awe while Brad Wesley's face showed insane anger. "Who is that guy?" asked Richie wiping blood of his knuckles on a nearby napkin. Max grinned happily, "He's a friend"

"You know him?" inquired the young immortal incredulously.

"Sure we're travelling together. He's looking for his daughter"

"I thought Mac was good but that was incredible" said Richie in awe. Their conversation was interrupted.

"Wesley. Time for you to leave" shouted Dalton tendons and veins standing out on his neck.

Minutes later, "This place is a mess" remarked McAllister straightening a table. "Time to go Max" and began walking to the door.

"You're not going so soon?" asked Wade helping Dalton to sit who winced. "Cos' anybody that makes junior here" he said pointing at his friend "look like an amateur I want to be on the good side of" he smirked. McAllister smiled despite himself. "Are you staying in town for a while?"

"We're not going anywhere" remarked the Ninja Master and exited the club with Max and Kenjiro in tow, "Wait for me will'ya" shouted Richie following them from the club.

Within an hour they had found a Motel to stay in, _it's certainly not the Ritz_ Max thought, but then they rarely were. Another half hour later they all had rooms and were asleep.

Richie looked at the clock _almost lunch time_ and got out of bed, rubbing the 'sleep' from his eyes, and after ten minutes finally decided to get out of bed. Max woke to the sound of pots banging downstairs. _Richie must be up_ and slowly rose from bed smelling the stale smoke on his clothes made for his shower. After Richie had done a sword workout taught to him by Mac, he rolled the name around on his tongue, speaking it out loud several times, _it left a bitter taste in _his mouth, _betrayal_ at having lost a friend, mentor; but he could always go to Joe's Bar. Sweat dripped from his face, so slipping off the dirty clothes headed for the shower.

Max knocked on Richie's door, "I'm heading downstairs if you're coming?"

Richie who only had a towel wrapped around his waist – "No problem" he replied, "I'll be down in a minute". When Max Keller got downstairs McAllister was talking to another man, _the one who had been at the club last night_, both seemed to waiting for the others to join them although the aroma of coffee and toast wafted from the table. "Morning Max, didn't think you were ever going to get up"

"Need my beauty sleep. I'm Max Keller by the way?"

"This is Kenjiro. A Ninja Master" said McAllister

"Like you? Not sent by Okasa?" inquired Max worriedly.

John took a sip of coffee and then placed the cup down before he spoke again. "No, his family were never like the clan I was involved with. They turned their back on the 'old ways' almost three centuries ago choosing a peaceful existence. Using their skills only when the family was in danger"

"Really?!" remarked Henry's owner incredulously. "Didn't the others try to stop them?" Max looked at either for answer but they were interrupted by Riche walking down the stairs.

Richie smelled coffee and after last night _his head was still thumping_ and rubbing tired eyes walked down the stairs with his bike helmet under one arm and gripping the rail for extra support, glad for immortal healing; all wounds from the night before were gone. "Great breakfast, I'm starving!"

Max passed a menu to his old friend, unaware of the changes in Richies' life to date, and sat waiting for the waitress t arrive again. "So how'd you do that last night anyway? Mac" began Richie, "Well an ex-friend of mine I thought was good, but that was phenomenal"

The waitress came over, "Can I take your orders" she requested standing there chewing gum holding a pad and pen ready.

"Can I have a full fried breakfast with a refill of coffee. Max?"

He waved off the offer of the menu from his friend, "I'll have the same with some orange juice"

"Actually can you make that two?" asked Richie confirming the number by holding up two fingers. While she wrote that down she turned and looked at the McAllister and Ken, "Anymore toast?"

"Sure why not" replied Ken, John nodded too.

After brief introductions were made over coffee Richie was looking a little annoyed. "You've still not told me how" he paused, "you know last night". Ken took a mouthful of toast and washed it down with some coffee, screwing his face up at the taste, "Let's just say we've studied the martial arts a long time"

"So had my ex-friend, Mac" remarked Richie that sour taste returning to his mouth putting him off breakfast slightly, "but you guys were something else". The young immortal noticed that McAllister nodded at the Ken almost imperceptibly, "Okay I get it I'm not supposed to know". The breakfast hall was empty except for them and Ken turned to Richie, "Both me and John are Ninja" he whispered conspiratorially, smirking slightly.

"Seriously? I thought they were myth and fantasy"

"Most people who say they know one are usually lying. We prefer people think of us that way" answered Ken wiping some toast from around his mouth. "It's not like learning Karate or Kung fu" (2) said Ken authoritatively. "They are not complete arts in themselves. Although there are a lot of myths suggesting that Ninjitsu and the Shaolin are closer to the source of all the martial arts; but they are mostly myths"

The young immortal had not even touched his breakfast he was that enthralled. "Do you want a pupil?" he joked. McAllister looked at Richie, "Possibly" he answered taking a mouthful of toast.

"Serious?"

"I've almost finished training Max, so he might be willing to help you". Max groaned inwardly thinking about training another so soon. Over the years Okasa had never left them alone, McAllister bested him time after time and yet the ninja was relentless in his pursuit. As Max's training increased he begun to fight Okasa instead, trying to protect the older man, _his mentor_, in the earlier years he'd lost most confrontations – yet as time went on Max was triumphant more and more and holding to McAllisters' tradition always let Okasa live. Max thought the Okasa secretly wanted death yet was unwilling to commit suicide, seeking it through another he deemed worthy.

"That would be sweet" remarked Richie enthusiastically.

After breakfast they walked through the town enjoying the sunshine. They saw a crowd outside a car dealership and by the side was a huge 4 x 4 vehicle towering over the others, a monster truck. Approaching slowy the Ninja Masters surveyed the scene taking in information faster than most Special Forces were capable of. McAllister could see the man called Wesley from last nigh, a bandage on his right hand, there with Jimmy the knife wielding thug and a couple of others.

"I think we need stop this" remarked Ken picking up his pace. They saw another open top truck go by with Dalton and his friend from last night. "You want to tell me what is going here" said McAllister angrily and their approach caused the thugs from last night to back off warily.

"What have they ever done to you?" murmured Richie eager to draw his sword.

"Are you going to turn against me too Jeremiah!" shouted Wesley directing the comment at some slightly overweight car dealer in light blue suit and an awful tie.

Walking forward Wesley stopped and placed his hands on his hips. "What re you going to do about it eh?" It was at this point Dalton charged through the crowd, "Wesley don't do this" he pleaded.

"Jimmy drive" shouted Wesley enjoying the thrill of power, something he possessed and the inhabitants did not. He laughed ruthlessly.

Kenjiro reached into a pocket and threw a spherical silver grenade, it sailed through the open window and smashed on the underside of the roof as a grey smoke filling the vehicle and before the occupant could escape it was too late. Within moments Jimmy had passed out.

Wesley was enraged, "Aaaaaaaaa!" he screamed in rage. "Don't just stand there!" he bellowed. The one with the knife looked about to reach for a gun but McAllister was quicker, "I wouldn't" he cautioned holding a shuriken threateningly. "I suggest you leave" he said advancing.

Dalton stood aside McAllister "It's over Wesley, leave!"

"Not on your life!" he raged impotently.

Within minutes Wesley had left with his entourage while Wade was standing next to Elizabeth Clay who had accompanied both him and Dalton on a trip out. He pushed his long hair away from his eyes and looking at McAllister "I still don't know who you are but I like your style"

Dalton looked extremely thankful that nothing serious had transpired "Who are you?"

"I think we need to talk" said Wade. An agreement quickly reached to meet at Dalton's place in two hours. The trio of ninjas were outside Dalton's place, still waiting for him to return, the young immortal had been stuck to them like glue. "Wonder how long he's going to be?" said Richie thinking out loud. Max leaned on a fence and stroked the nose of a horse which neighed and snorted happily. "Dunno, but may as well enjoy the sunshine"

"It is rather pleasant here" remarked McAllister, "I can see why he chose it"

It was then they saw a reflection off glass from one of Wesley's open windows, all the ninjas made a break for it – diving for cover. Realisation suddenly dawned on Richie, what they had seen and he hadn't at least not until last minute - a laser sight tracking McAllister, shining on the older master. Running as fast as possible seeking to cover the distance to obstruct the path of the bullet _if it hit them it would be fatal, but not for him_ and he dived at just the right moment as a _crack_ of a rifle shook the calm afternoon air - causing birds to take to the air in fear and the horses to rear in their pen.

From the window Wesley laughed uproariously, ruddy cheeks and eyes alive with mirth and malice. He was a little annoyed they'd missed the selected target, but as long as one of them died it would serve as a lesson. He took another drunk of his Bloody Mary and sat down happily. "Get rid of the rifle" he told the shooter.

"I will" replied Jimmy and set off to lose the evidence.

They heard Richie gurgle and gasp obviously in pain, and Max learnt over a hay bale to see the pale pasty face of his friend lying face down on the floor, a large blood stain on the back of white t-shirt near the heart. "Richie" shouted McAllister rising very briefly to check the danger was passed.

The younger Ninja Master rose too – "Max get to the van and start the engine we need to get him to a hospital fast. John can you open the doors and I'll carry him"

"Sounds like a plan" he replied and they each sought to aid the immortal unknown all their actions were unnecessary. Once in the van John leant on the wound attempting to staunch the flow, which oddly seemed almost non-existent. "It'll be okay" Richie coughed as he died.

"Damn!" shouted John. "We need to pay Wesley a visit. Tonight"

"I agree" echoed Ken.

Max thumped the wheel in anger. "Son of a ……" he shouted and heard some squeals from a nearby hamster. "Sorry Henry" he apologised. "Didn't mean to scare you boy"

They drove in silence for a while all lost in thought.

Dalton saw a van speed past _it looked like Max's_ "They're certainly in a rush" said Elizabeth pushing back her hair with a free hand, the other on the wheel, as the breeze whipped in the open topped jeep.

Wade copied her movement his long hair kept getting in his eyes. "Sure is a nice car you got doc". She turned to look back at older 'cooler' and smiled showing perfect white teeth, "Thanks" she said and continued to drive to Dalton's apartment. When they arrived they found tracks on the floor and blood.

"What the hell happened here?"

"Emmett" shouted Dalton in concern. "Emmett!"

Emmett's truck pulled up and Dalton ran up to it overjoyed. "You're alive!" he shouted. The farmer climbed out and raised an eyebrow quizzically, "What did you expect?" he said sarcastically, "a dead body?"

Wade seemed about to say something but Elizabeth interrupted him, "We found blood and assumed the worst". He ran quickly to where Wade was squatting.

"Where?" he inquired urgently and saw a red patch on the ground. "It's certainly not mine. The horses!" Emmett cried in alarm charging into the barn. They followed him into the barn.

"I can't see any blood" said Wade. "What 'bout you doc?"

"Nothing here"

"Nothing" said Dalton in alarm. "Are they all here?"

"I think so" said Emmett removing his hat and scratching his beard thoughtfully.

"Yes. Do you think Wesley could have taken any?"

Emmett walked around the horses and began a head count, the others stood and watched, all of them anxious. "Nope, they're all there" he said in delight.

All of a sudden coughing shook the van as Richie sat up. "I hate that part" he said and began another fit of coughing. McAllister reached up to Max placing a hand on his shoulder. "What the hell?"

"Stop the van" the budding Ninja Master asked rhetorically.

John nodded "Stop the van" he remarked. Max applied the breaks and came to an emergency stop. Slowly Richie sat up and using his right hand began to sit upright. "Are you okay" inquired Kenjiro feeling it to be a stupid question, yet not at the same time.

"The bastard shot me!" he uttered in frustration. "The bastard actually shot me" and opened the side door of the van. He pushed his legs out and stood upright taking in a lungful f air. "He's ruined a perfectly a good t-shirt too" the young immortal moaned in exasperation.

"You want to tell me what the hell happened?" asked Ken equally frustrated yet relieved Richie seemed to be alive. McAllister got out with the van with Richie seeing that he seemed to completely unharmed, "And why you carry a sword around with you all the time". Richie turned around, feeling a little bit persecuted. Ninja's were asking why he carried a sword. _Pot and kettle _he thought. "Its better you don't know" he remarked.

"Don't you think we are capable of deciding that" said Henry's owner. "After all you do want us to part with our secrets" reminded Max gently.

"Quite. It is only fair you share yours" said Ken who thought about manipulating Richie to get the information, but he was actually beginning to like him and would feel bad about betraying _a friend_ in such a way. "People do not rise from the dead like that"

"The last time was about two thousand years ago" recited Max jovially. "At least the last time I went to Sunday school". Richie turned to Max and saw that Ken was sitting half in and half out the van, legs dangling. "It happens more often than you believe" he said authoritatively and pulled his sword out allowing the light play across it. "If you must know I'm immortal"

Richie was explaining about immortality, although no mention was made of decapitation. _Didn't want that little secret getting out, at least not yet_ he thought and let it all sink in. "I once knew a Ninja Master" said McAllister trying to recall the details, "he had some kind of X shaped flap in his stomach. He claimed to be over two hundred years old". Richie's face creased in thought, having no idea what McAllister was referring to and pulling up his t-shit showed no markings at all. "I think that is different" he said bewildered.

Kenjiro was thinking, not about Richie rising from the dead but about Wesley. "I need to make a call"

"What do you have a mind?"

"I have a friend who works for the government and I think we should gather some evidence on Wesley"

"Okay. But how's that going to help?" asked Richie.

"Going to order some equipment which I think we should place at Wesley's and when the evidence is gathered and then watch him get arrested"

"What about the police?" inquired the immortal.

"He probably owns most of those" stated Max and waving a hand between him and John. "We've got experience of that"

"How soon before your equipment gets here"

"Knowing Kosmo about two hours and then go in at night as planned. We need to get Richie out of town and somewhere safe, temporarily"

Ken sat there, checking his watch constantly. _He's late_ he thought, _by seven minutes, he's never that tardy_. He could see an apporaching van in the dtance, a spec that gradually crept closer. The driver handed over the kit without really speaking and left. Ken opened each box to check it was all there.

"Richie you stay behind" said McAllister. "Max I need to stay with him and make sure Wesley never finds out he's alive".

"We won't be long" reassured Ken, both all masked and made their way towards Wesley's house. Unseen and unheard bugs were planted and draws searched, not that it would have mattered for all the occupants were sleeping soundly.

Emerging back at Max's van both Ninja Masters seemed happy, McAllister even more so, having taken copies of some of Wesleys banking information and other such information. "What now?" asked Richie, "You going to pass that information onto the authorities?"

"Absolutely"

In the morning they went to Daltons', finding him in the middle of a kung fu kata. Wade leant against a tree, "You done yet?" he inquired sarcastically. Dalton smiled, taking his concentration off his routine and nearly stumbled which caused the older 'cooler' to laugh out loud. Both heard and saw Max's van pull up although Richie remained inside.

Pushing off the tree Wade made his second sarcastic remark in two minutes.

"Wondered when you'd get here. What happened to yesterday?"

"We had a little set back on that"

"Mmmmmm" communicated Wade doubtfully. "Somebody die or summit?"

"Richie leant forward slightly. "Yeah, they think I'm dead. One of them took a pot shot at me yesterday"

"You're kiddin' me?"

"Nope" answered Richie. "Clipped me"

"What you doing bout it?" Wade moved forward and Dalton was at his side. "Junior here is set for marching across and kicking seven bells out of him"

"No need" replied the elderly Ninja Master.

"Place is bugged to high heaven" said Max gleefully. "We're waiting for the government to move in and arrest him"

"Have you got proof?" asked Dalton.

"You could say that" said Richie gleefully. "Can you believe it? He kept records of who paid what and when. Thought he was untouchable"

"That's pretty dumb" said Wade tactfully. "You sure they're genuine?"

"Doesn't matter" said the eldest Ninja. "The bugs will pick up any evidence required"

Wade shook his head. "You see, using your brains" he teased. "Better ways to go about things than all guns blazing". Dalton smiled while his friend carried on jibing him. "Perhaps you might learn something. Possibly live a bit longer"

"Are you staying on a while?"

Max looked at McAllister who nodded. "Sure Dalton. Besides I want to see his face. Watch 'im squirm when he's arrested"

"Where did you learn all that stuff?" asked Wade.

Discussion continued way into the afternoon as the sun shone, horses neighed appreciatively at being fed and stroked. Ken explained a little of what they were, fragments, discussing the training sparingly.

About 7pm, Elizabeth Clay arrived just in time as half a dozen unmarked cars screeched to a halt outside Wesley's home, accompanied by a dozen cars belonging to the Sheriff who were above and beyond the local police. Wesley looked pig sick, being led out by obviously government officers.

"You weren't kidding"

"Not one bit Wade" replied Ken. "I like to keep my promises"

Kosmo pulled up half an hour later and told Ken and the others that no bail would be given to any of Wesley's employees and the trials would be short and sweet.

(1). In the series The Master McAllister never made a secret of the fact that he was a ninja.

(2). I am using Ninja in sense of being Masters of the Martial Arts, like in many examples of pulp fiction.


	2. Immortal Ninja Master

**Chapter 2**

_Six months later _

Max knew McAllister was ill, nothing concrete but it was a feeling – something he'd been taught to hone and to rely upon if need be; although he hid it well walking around like usual, _knew the day would come eventually_. Kenjiro and his sister Nuri had welcomed both of them into their home. This is where Ken had been finishing off Max's training, and he had been training Richie. It was a beautiful home that made it easy for both Richie and Max to train under the careful tutelage of both Ninja Masters.

Today Max had taken a walk to the shops with John, a moment for them to spend some time together for both knew time was short; _there was an urgency in the air _their father and son bond had only strengthened over the years. It was a pleasantly warm day and Max could see his mentor was enjoying the sun having been stuck inside for a long time, bed bound, with whatever mystery illness was taking hold – _­cancer_ would be Max's guess but John had not gone to the hospital.

"Let's go in here" suggested Max enthusiastically and opened the door. McAllister followed the younger, and soon to be, Ninja Master inside and looked at the different rice selections. He'd recently found rice to be one of the few things that didn't make him ill; _so this is why Max has brought me here_ he thought, being interrupted. "Here check this out" said Max.

An old Japanese man walked by McAllister, he had short grey hair with a goatee, accompanied by a young girl with long blonde hair. "Come Julie. Time to leave" he said and walked out of the shop. She looked at her mentor aghast.

"Is something wrong Mr Miyagi? Did you know him?" she inquired. When they had walked down the street and he was sure they were sufficiently out of earshot. "Did you see that medallion?" he asked and when she nodded. "That man was a Ninja Master"

"Is he better than you?" she inquired, her heart sinking when he nodded.

"Much Julie-san" he replied ruefully, "Much better than Miyagi-san". They walked down the street their conversation continued on the subject of ninjas.

After a couple of hours Max and John made their way back to Kenjiro's after having lunch together. Both felt good, but both felt something was not quite right in the air _something amiss _and quickened their pace back to Ken's and Nuri's. They entered to find Richie being put through his paces by Ken. It was then McAllister stumbled and it was Max who steadied his mentor, friend, father figure. "Are you okay?" he asked worried etched on his features. Placing a hand on Max's shoulder, "I'll be fine. Just going to go for a lie down" he said and walked towards his bedroom.

Ken caught a glance from Max, eyes full of compassion for what his friend was going through having had similar happen with his father. At least neither would be alone, be able to help one anther; although he'd been secretly searching for McAllister's daughter ever since they had met hoping his net would close before the end, _ring Kosmo use Government resources _he thought. Ken felt a presence, an unwelcome one and knew instinctively that Max had felt the same; both ran in the house at speed. They could hear voices, Nuri was talking to John. McAllister was obviously protecting Nuri and Ken was thankful of that. "Okasa is here" he said. "I'll protect your sister" John said letting Ken know his sister would be safe "you two find him"

The other two Ninjas sought Okasa which in all did not prove too troublesome as he stood in a doorway waiting to be found. "At last, I'll kill you and then the old man" he said and threw a shuriken at Ken who caught it easily from the air.

Max watched Ken incredulously, "How come McAllister never taught me that?"

"How?" exclaimed Okasa. Ken advanced on the invading ninja anger evident on his face and his gait.

"You enter my house and threaten my friends. Get out!" he shouted embedding the shuriken next to Okasa's head with a gesture. "Impossible" said the ninja. Backing up a couple of steps, "Who are you?" he said.

Shaking his head sadly, "My name is Kenjiro Sakura son of Goeman Sakura"

"No. Impossible. He had no heirs"

A cruel smile split Ken's features, "You're wrong" he said. Okasa looked behind and could Richie advancing up the corridor. He attacked the Max and Ken; and yet despite his skill was easily overpowered by one a Master Ninja the other almost fully trained. "Don't kill him" Richie shouted.

Max looked up in alarm, "I think it is about time this ended".

The young immortal sighed, "Did you ever wonder why Okasa always healed from the injuries you inflicted, never got older?" said Richie walking towards them sword at the ready. "Why he never died despite the injuries he sustained? He's like me, an immortal and we have a tradition on how to settle things"

Okasa looked up in alarm, but having briefly watched Richie's training knew this one was no match for him. "Okay. Here?" the ninja suggested beginning to stand. The other immortal shook his head and walked to the patio and opened the door. "I think outside is best" he suggested. "Otherwise Ken's gonna have one hell of a cleaning bill".

McAllister was observing from the doorway, "Mind if I watch?" he asked.

Richie smiled. "More the merrier" he said. "But if he wins you do not intervene is that clear. All fights are one to one". McAllister answered for the others.

"I wouldn't have it any other way".

Richie and Okasa were on the beach and the fight began as swords clashed.

Duncan Macelod was on a boat, the dark Quickening still wracked his body unaware that it was a poison to his immortal metabolism which it couldn't shake or get rid of. Overcome by anger and hatred he went to the captains' cabin for one sole purpose – _kill him _and quietly opened the door to find the man sitting at a table alone, reading a book. Walking brazenly in Duncan grabbed the man's neck and hearing the satisfied cracking of vertebrae, put the lifeless body over his shoulder and cautiously, carefully crept down the corridors. Once out on the deck Duncan could see no one around and quickly threw the corpse overboard. Smiling to himself _almost happy_ went back to his cabin.

_Flashback _

It was almost a year ago and Richie had died quite publicly on the race track and having no choice but to go underground was eager to find somewhere to be. Richie had no idea where would be best but he fancied _New York_ unsure why it had popped into his head, Mac had even arranged for a new passport and wearing a baseball cap and heavy coat caught a plane out of Paris at the earliest opportunity.

He'd landed at Seatttle-Tacoma IA and exited the plane as fast as possible. Having to wait for his luggage at the carousel was frustrating, his sword was obviously causing problems going through Customs but it had been wrapped it appropriately, as Mac had taught. Checking his watch t_wenty minutes! _"C'mon" he moaned at thin air and then saw his packages go buy. "Excuse me" he said to a couple of kids and grabbing his things made his way out of the airport.

On the plane he'd realised why he'd come to New York and was on his way to Nash's Antiques, hoping to run into older Macleod having only ever met him briefly. "Here you go pal" said the driver. Richie handed over the money and felt the 'Buzz' of what he hoped was Connor's Quickening, stepping out of the taxi he turned back to "Thanks" he remarked and shut the door. The taxi sped off and bemused found the windows boarded up, taking the plunge opened the door. He saw Connor putting antiques and other relics being placed very carefully in boxes. The older Macleod continued without even looking continued on his task.

"Hi Richie what brings you to New York?"

Shocked at the scene of Connor moving, "Er…….I was just in the neighbourhood" he answered.

Smiling the older immortal began to laugh, "Died you mean?"

Eyes registered shock, "Did Mac?" he began and saw Connor shake his head.

"Saw you die on live on tv" he jibed. "Good wipe out by the way". Connor laughed and despite himself the younger immortal smiled. "That good huh?"

"Oh yeah".

After a couple of hours Richie and Connor had finished boxing antiques, both were sitting upstairs having a drinking Cognac. "Thanks for helping me out"

"That's okay".

Taking another sip of the Cognac Connor savoured the burn as the liquid slipped down his throat like velvet. "So tell me Richie what really brings you here?" The younger immortal sat back and began to get comfy, although he couldn't help the analogy that he was squirming under Connor's questions and judging from the others gaze the significance wasn't lost there either. "Mac said I would be better talking to you about Quickenings" said Richie. "You see we had this conversation after I took my first head about…"

"Personalities" remarked Connor finishing the sentence for Richie, having the same discussion with his clansman a couple of hundred years ago.

"Exactly" he said. Connor took his legs off the sofa and put them on the floor and leant forward.

"Are you saying that you can access the personalities within the Quickenings you've taken?" inquired the elder Macleod.

"Yes I can but whenever I talk to Mac about it he doesn't seem to understand what I'm going through". Connor nodded and swirled the Cognac, watching the dark liquid in the glass and carefully placed it on the table. "Every immortal you've killed has an individual Quickening" he began and noticing that Richie was about to interrupt held up a hand silencing the younger immortal. "Each of those Quickenings contains the personalities and memories of each immortal and being able to access that knowledge is something very few immortals can do"

"Really!" exclaimed Richie, "Can Mac?"

"No" answered Connor succinctly a far away look in his eyes briefly. "He never could" remarked the elder Macleod morosely. "But those few immortals that can become extremely powerful and are usually hunted mercilessly or go into hiding".

Shock registered on Richie's face and he cursed. "Damn!"

"It also means you can use Quickening in ways others cannot, but remember this Richie it is still no substitute for using a sword. You'd better stay with me for a while"

_End Flashback_

Back on the beach Richie was using the personalities (3) of each of the immortals he'd killed. _This guy could even give Mac a run for his _money he thought. Swords clashed and Okasa lashed out with kicks and punches while Richie struggles to stay alive; covered in cuts and bruises – losing quite badly. The fight had thus far lasted about ten minutes and if it continued Richie would be dead in under five. Luckily he blocked another attack but lost his footing on the sand, feet sliding unexpectedly as Okasa's sword penetrated his chest.

"Aaaaah" he screamed. The onlookers from Ken's veranda looked shocked and McAllister mumbled under his breath, "Richie no!" However something Connor had taught Richie came to mind.

"_Do not fight like a mortal for you are not one, most immortals forget this and do not used their strengths_" and now he knew what the elder Macleod meant. Grabbing the hands on the sword hilt he pulled the blade deeper into his chest; saw his opponent register shock, disbelief but it was all too late as he swung his blade in that fateful arc.

As Richie began to remove the blade from his chest the headless body toppled onto the sand. It was then the white mist of the Quickening flowed out and into Richie, lightning arced into the sky and the sea and narrowly missed the voyeurs on a nearby veranda. He was lifted into the air like a bird, gripped by the memories of the immortal ninja – he could see a much younger McAllister then and the feelings of Okasa washed over him. He loved John as a father and felt such anger, betrayal at his actions unable to understand or comprehend why he would turn his back on tradition.

As Richie sunk back to terra firma he collapsed onto the sand fatigued. Ken, Max and McAllister came down to see the young immortal. "Are you okay?" asked Ken concerned.

Richie slowly stood, "I'm fine" he said but still the faces looked worried. "Honest, I'm okay"

What was that?" asked John.

"It's called a Quickening" explained Richie, "When one immortal takes the head of another they absorb their energy, their power"

"Wow"

"Does it hurt?"

"Not really, it's a bit like being on a roller coaster and is one wild ride!" he grinned. "We just need to…." He began

"Get rid of the body" said McAllister finishing Richie's sentence. "I've got questions" he said.

"Let's get inside and I'll answer anything you ask"

After they had all eaten Richie had answered any questions they had asked and then told McAllister about Okasa and how he had felt, which had upset the old man slightly but he deserved the truth. He knew John had been thankful for it in the end, having helped him make sense of his students' actions. What concerned the young immortal now was his blade, the Spanish rapier no longer felt right. Ken walked in "Are you okay Richie?"

"Mmmmmm….no not really, this sword just doesn't feel right anymore" he replied knowing he was being affected by Okasa's Quickening.

Kenjiro looked at the rapier, "May I?" Richie gave the sword to his friend who took a few playful cuts with it followed some more strokes. "It's balanced quite well but it feels lacking somehow".

Richie took the blade back. "That's what I was thinking and I don't think the Quickening of Okasa likes it very much either", Ken waved his hand in front of some the sensors, saw Richie's shocked expression as the panel folded aside to reveal a rack full of swords. "Wow!" exclaimed Richie. "They're beautiful", Ken smiled enigmatically and waved his hand towards them. "Take any you like they are all originals crafted by the master sword smith Hattori Hanzo – extremely rare unique and priceless" he remarked and left the immortal alone to choose without any pressure.

Richie practiced with sword after sword, the knowledge of Okasa surging through him and he finally settled with one. It did not possess a unique handle like Duncans' or Connors' but it was a beautiful blade nonetheless. Waving his hand at the same sensors caused the panel to close and he went to the kitchen to find the others where they were waiting for him. "You're leaving?" said McAllister. Richie looked at his friend. "I've got to find Mac otherwise what happened between you and Okasa could happen again and I won't allow it to".

It was Ken who spoke next, "That's good. You shouldn't let a mistake happen if you can possibly prevent it".

"Good choice of weapon by the way" said Ken. Richie felt embarrassed and his cheeks flushed.

"You're sure I can take this?" he asked.

"Remember to stay in touch" said John.

"Besides we need to arrange for you to take a few tools of the trade with you" said Max smiling. "Don't want you going out there without any shuriken" which caused the others to laugh.

**Notes**

(3) In the fourth series where Richie kills William Culbraith, he sees all the faces of the men his opponent had killed, or caused to die; experiencing his life in full like a tornado. To further illustrate this Richie starts smoking and takes on the personality of Alec Hill; showing his susceptibility to absorb the knowledge and personality contained in the Quickening of the dead immortals he has slain.

Duncan Macleod has never, to the best of my knowledge, shown this ability. The only others capable of this are Connor, Kurgan, Kane (changed in my fics to Khan), and Kell.


	3. The Eugenics Wars Part 1

**Chapter 3 – The Eugenics Wars – Part 1**

Deciding to spend some time together before Richie left to find Duncan, they had all decided to spend some time, especially with McAllister's age and ailing health. They were walking in some Chinese gardens in the middle of the city which seemed completely devoid of people and life, no sounds only the chirping of birds singing. To be honest the quiet was a blessing, being able to remove oneself from the hustle and bustle of daily life, and in short have some personal time.

All enjoyed the quiet and the serenity, Richie particularly knowing that it was holy ground – safe from any predatory immortals. McAllister took in the smells, the flowers that he missed in his own garden in Japan_ oh so long ago_.

Only Ken knew how ill John was and yet both kept it secret, at least until Max's training was finished, _no distractions_ had been the old mans instructions. Not much longer in both instances. He watched both Max and Richie walk casually, discussing _old times_, yet for some reason the garden was _empty, peaceful, serene_, the shrubs all pruned frequently to assume shapes pleasing to the eye; almost like a woman. He took a deep breath letting the fragrant air into his lungs, exhaling.

Pollen in the air caused Ken to sneeze very briefly, lucky neither he nor Nuri got hay fever; pausing to rub his nose. The silence was intense in the garden, almost like being enveloped in a bubble or cocoon of peacefulness. Soon, he would no longer work for Kosmo; _he tired of it_.

Richie walked in silence for a while and began to ponder many things. The young immortal had never been a match for Macleod before as the sheer amount of Quickening Duncan possessed and with his years of accumulated knowledge, despite Richie's rare ability to access the knowledge within the Quickening of the other immortals he'd slain. But now feeling the Quickening of Okasa, and those he'd slain, the knowledge of all the ninja techniques taught by McAllister to him, striking, kicking, shuriken use; all of it. Perhaps now he felt more ready to subdue the younger Macleod and hopefully help his friend _snap him out of it_. Mortals might have severed a friendship after what Duncan had done, but immortality allowed a rare kind of forgiveness, _always tomorrow_ he mused. The presence of another immortal, faint but there, stopping suddenly Richie turned around, scanning the horizon with a sense of urgency.

He spotted someone with their back to him near a fountain with white hair.

A man turned with parahuman grace stepping from the dais on the opposite side of the fountain. He had hair in a top knot, huge eyebrows and a long goatee fell elegantly down the centre of his chest; but the shocking thing was the hair was pure white. He wore a Mandarin suit synonymous with Kung Fu practitioners. Watching the others with an almost arrogant attitude he saw the butterfly symbol, eyes widening, "Ha filthy scuttling ninja. I should've known" remarked the being scornfully. McAlister fingered the medallion of his household. "Is there a reason you dislike me and my friends so much" asked Max walking forward. "We don't mean any harm just out for a walk".

"Pah you filthy assassins, no better than the Shaolin chicken thieves" (note 4) he shouted striking a nerve cluster in Max's chest causing the young ninja to drop to his knees screaming in pain. Ken stepped forward "There was no need for that" he berated.

"I agree" said John.

"This is Holy Ground" urged Richie. "We may not fight here". The White Lotus priest laughed uncontrollably. "Now you show your ignorance as to why that silly rule was established" he admonished walking forward with a fluidity of step neither Ninja Master possessed.

"I have not killed any ninja in a very long time"

"Who are you?" asked McAllister.

"Something I would very much like to know too". The man rubbed a hand through his beard, letting it fall between his fingers. "My name is Pai Mei" he stated and then the fight began.

Both Ken and McAllister had heard legends, myths about this man that until now they had merely accepted them as fantasy, purely make believe – but this combined with Richie's immortality was enough to cause anyone to wonder. Fighting the White Lotus Priest they both had cause to readdress their beliefs, if either survived, _perhaps the Sinanju legends were true?_ In seconds McAllister was thrown aside like a rag doll, followed by Kenjiro. "Any time now Max" urged John, hoping his student would lend aid. Richie charged forward and joined the fray, if Pei Mei was willing to break the rules he wouldn't let his friends down, _screw it_. Like the other two Ninja Masters the immortal was cast aside. All three rounded on the White Lotus Priest and yet despite their skill, they were no match for him. No matter how they attacked it was like fighting the wind, they never even made contact as the blurry figure shifted aside with such ease.

They were bested time and again even with aid from Max. All four backed off and decided to change strategies. "Four pathetic Ninja Masters, all your parasitic kind feed on the death of others" he scolded. "More effort!" Pai Mei yelled and laughed at their ineptness. McAllister looked at Ken, both having come to the same conclusion, retreat, the fatigue and defeat evident in their eyes. Both threw smoke grenades hearts dropping as Pai Mei easily leaped aside landing on Max's shoulder, who exclaimed to others later that it felt like a feather. The White Lotus immediately jumped off the Ninja's shoulder kicking him in the face sending him reeling backwards.

Richie shouted to the Priest. "Let's go" he said angrily. "Leave my friends alone"

"Why should I" goaded Pai. "Because you wish it. Besides this is so much fun" (note 5)

Drawing his sword, "If you win you must promise to leave them alone", which caused the Priest to laugh yet again; "There is no if, _Ninja_" he spat and followed Richie off Holy Ground.

"Rich don't" pleaded Ken. "Another time"

"Don't do this" urged McAllister. "You cannot win".

Steeling his nerves before he got emotional, "I know" – Richie did not know what was more disappointing that he was going to die or that he had never even clashed with Pai Mei's blade yet. The Immortal White Lotus Priest threw Richie and sword off Holy Ground. "Practice makes perfect _Ninja_" he spat literally as a gobbit fell near Richie's feet. "Although in your case I think your time is wasted" he guffawed, slapping his leg enthusiastically. "Your time is not yet little one, but I am coming for you".

McAllister retrieved the Blade and gave it back to Richie. Still within earshot of the priest Ken remarked, "If immortality is possible and the legends of him are true" he said arcing a thumb at Pai Mei. "Perhaps the Sinanju legends are true?" He was obviously on course though judging by the adepts face as it drained of blood. "So they exist then?"

"Y…….yyyyes they exist" stammered the Priest. "No one is their equal" he replied, the subject of the ultimate assassins had unnerved him. Tugging his beard thoughtfully he walked deeper into the gardens to meditate.

They had returned to Ken's home, all visibly shaken and all but Richie carrying bumps and bruises. No one had spoken in the van, absolute silence had reigned supreme. The smell of fear permeating was obvious even to Nuri. "Are you okay?" she inquired worriedly.

"Fine, fine, fine" answered Ken absently trying to hide the facial bruises and welts.

"Damn we got one hell of a kicking"

McAllister looked hurt, and obviously his ego took a knock or too. "At least I know the rumours about him are true" he remarked ruefully. "I won't make the same mistake again" he vowed. "Next time it will be different".

All retired to bed early, fatigue setting in from the fight. About 3am the 'Buzz' of Quickening instantly alerted Richie. Getting up slowly he scanned the room, looking for the Priest, letting eyes adjust to the darkness which was breathing over every pore of his body like a second skin. _Damn it! _He thought and grabbing his sword used ninja stealth techniques to steal towards the presence only he could feel. _Suddenly it was gone_. Cursing underneath his breath he prowled the building just in case. None of them awoke, but then Richie had been as silent as the grave. Making his way back to bed, he slept with blade in hand. Falling into the land of darkness he felt it again. _Quickening_. Rising quickly, instantly alert he prowled for the Martial Art Adept, "Come out come out wherever you are" he sang. Richie could hear stirring in the other rooms but no other discernable noises. "Oh crap!" he cursed aloud. Expecting McAllister to be the first to stick his head from around the door, only to find it was Ken. "You okay? Something wrong"

Richie stood there in his boxer shorts holding a Katana. "Don't other Ninja's ever go out at night with swords" he remarked sarcastically.

Ken smiled. "Usually Richie they put all their clothes on first".

Richie closed his fist and pantomimed hitting thin air. "So that's what I'm doing wrong," and he walked sullenly back to bed. If the immortal had turned around he would have seen Ken scowl slightly knowing he wasn't being told the whole truth. Closing the door to his room Richie cursed again. He picked up the book he had been reading and knew _no more sleep for me tonight_. He woke to hear the sound of crashing waves and felt the same familiar sense of Quickening.

"To hell with this" he thought and put all his clothes on this time and went for a stroll on the beech. No sign at all of Pei Mei or anyone else. "Bugger" and he turned abruptly hearing the sound of scampering feet; it didn't sound human but _just in case_. Standing before him was a dog, the Doberman was in fact panting away. Reaching to stroke the animal but it suddenly lunged forward to bite. He withdrew his hand with lightning speed. "Not a nice doggy then" he moaned and continued to walk hearing the same footfalls all the way. He tried to reach for the animal again only to have it attempt to bite the new Ninja Master. "Ooooh no you don't", and jerked his hand back again.

He looked at an overhang and closed his eyes briefly to gather his chi or psychic essence, jumping higher than an ordinary human could; landing perfectly balanced ten feet up on a ledge. Before killing Okasa he had no particular psychic inclination, although most Ninja's was sensitivity and pure body control. He continued to climb towards Ken's house. Richie harrumphed to no one in particular and as he got near the top felt the same 'doggy' presence again. _It is like an extra sense _he marvelled.

"Not again" he complained. "Haven't you got a home to go to boy" Deciding the best policy would be to ignore the animal he walked by it; leaping to the left just in time as it attempted to worry his right leg. "C'mon!" cried Richie mournfully. "Give me a break!" He leaped onto the roof of a nearby car, leaving virtually no indentation at all. A tall man in shorts and long blonde hair was walking up from the beech path holding a surfboard. "Hey man that's my car" he exclaimed. "Get off before I call the cops".

"Stay back" urged Richie. The surfer dude dropped his board.

"You threatening me man!" bristled the surfer. Richie raised his hands placatingly.

"There's a dog" he remarked.

"Where?" asked the surfer, who then jumped back when a canine face leaned from around the back of the car and began to bark and growl menacingly. "Okay I see it. Want me to call, the cops?" Richie nodded his assent. By the time the owner was coming back the dog was running off.

He climbed down. "Sorry 'bout the car but it went for me a few times" he said trying to downplay any chance of fighting the dog.

"Don't worry 'bout it dude, 'twas a heap any road" he said and climbed into the car.

Within another minute Richie felt the Quickening of another immortal. "He's determined to drive me insane, I know it" he complained again to thin air. Scanning the surroundings he walked carefully watching for surprises. _Last time I leave me sword at home_. To any passerby it would appear that the young blond male that walked by would be shifty, eyes and head constantly on the alert for any attacks. This early in the morning he was spooking the locals, but quite frankly he didn't care; better that than dead.

He caught another whiff in the air, _where did he know it from?_ Having enough for today he saw a wisp of white hair blow around a corner. He turned the corner abruptly hoping to find the White Lotus Priest only to see an old lady walking her dog. "Aaaaaa. Get away from me" she squawked.

Backing away quickly he apologised and went on his way. _He was really spooked!_

He picked up a paper on the way and sat in a Starbucks for a cup of coffee. _Nothing interesting in the paper _he thought, flicking from story to story. Turning the page Richie saw a Doberman sitting on a street corner, waiting as though it was going to cross the road. _Weirder and weirder_ and discreetly observed until it saw him; dark sorrowful eyes were suddenly full of malevolent hatred. Richie knew there was no such thing as dog gods but just in case _have I offended some kind of god with a penchant for dogs_ he thought silently _I love dogs I really, really do!_ When no answer came except for a growl from the animal Richie reasoned that he obviously had done and had a desire to make amends. _I'll even work at a dog sanctuary_ he thought. _Please go away_. It continued to glare and bark at him. "Rotten animal" he shouted. "Stop following me" and began to walk home.

The Quickening gripped him as he felt it all around him. A lean dark haired man with olive coloured skin walked towards the dog, he bent down to fuss the animal and walked off; casting Richie a predatory look as he stomped away. Deciding enough was enough Richie hailed a taxi and almost jumped out of skin when a white haired old man turned around. "You 'kay?" inquired the Cab driver.

"Sure" covered Richie realising it was not Pai Mei. "Just not my day, you made me jump" he lied. As the taxi went down the street he saw the White Lotus adept tugging his beard, eyes boring directly into his. "Keep driving" he ordered the driver. As Richie arrived there were dogs all around Kenjiro's house and stepping carefully out of the car gave too much money. "Keep the change" he said hurriedly. The cab receded into the distance the dogs began to charge for him. "Bad doggy" he teased and leaped onto the wall which was too high for them to reach. Slipping into the courtyard Richie made his way inside. Going straight to his room he picked up his sword, concealing it within a jacket.

"What the hell is all that racket?" asked Max. McAllister wandered out and echoed the sentiments of his student. "Did someone use a dog whistle or something?" he groused. "They sure are making a lot of noise. Did you do something Richie?"

He explained all about being followed and they sat in silence for a bit, deliberately leaving out the Pai Mei, _no need to overly concern everyone_. He sensed the Quickened presence of another immortal, just on the boundaries of his limit. "I can sense them whoever they are"

"We'll come with you"

"No" cautioned Richie. "You guys stay here. You need to heal from last…..well you know" he blathered. Ken seemed a little embarrassed but agreed.

"Be careful" he urged his friend.

Richie went over the wall again and was heading towards the beach, spotting the same dark haired man with the Doberman earlier. Obviously a head hunter and heard the pattering footsteps of tiny feet. Turning abruptly he saw three Dobermans on their way to intercept him and took off at a run down to the sandy terrain. He didn't have a choice really, either that or retreat; but on the softer surface the animals had an advantage, four legs instead of two. They were also catching up rapidly, and he jumped twenty feet down on to the beach where the other was waiting for him.

Smiling he said, "That was foolish as my two here can tear you apart before I finish you off"

"Like they are going to all follow your orders simultaneously"

"If I had to verbally command them I would agree" he stated pointing an index finger at his head. "All I need to do is think it". Richie couldn't help himself and just laughed which caused the other immortal to sneer. "You don't believe me" he warned. "See that kid" he motioned with a finger at a child playing on tghe beach byh herself. Richie saw her as the nearest dog ran after her. The child bending down obviously thought it was friendly animal only to be proved wrong as it clamped its mouth around her neck dragging her to ground. The child began to scream in terror.

"If I want her to die all I have to do is think it."

(note 6)

Richie could see the child was petrified and her mother was nowhere nearby. "Aw c'mon man she's only a kid" he pleaded. "Let her go"

"Only a little mortal" he reasoned. "Who cares if she dies", he bent down to fuss another of his dogs who rolled in the sand appreciatively. The immortal smiled. "I know I really don't care" and suddenly Richie saw bright red spray from the girl. The dog shook its head to savage the girl even more.

"You son of a ……" he cursed and ran towards the girl.

"Don't" the immortal warned. Richie however couldn't care less about threats and reached her too late, she was already a rag doll covered in gore. He hit the dog to get it off the girl and then threw it ten feet in anger. He felt the other dogs leaping to attack and without even looking whirled away so they landed haphazardly in the sand.

The girl reached a hand in the hair pleading for help, and Richie bent down just as the little arm began to sag and drop, becoming lifeless. A dog was busy savaging his torso which he ignored, letting his Ninja training take over, controlling the pain. Another grabbed his arm and legs. He had had enough and elbowed a dog, punched another with the free hand; and as more limbs became free cleared 'the line'. The strikes were all well placed to cause harm but not to kill the animals, hearing yelps where blows landed. Drawing his sword the other immortal was ready for battle.

Richie never even bothered to ask for his name _not that he cared _and attacked without mercy or remorse. The other immortal sought to back up and retreat at the fierceness of the assault. "That's not gonna happen pal" warned Richie. "You're going to pay for killing that girl". Swords clashed and sparks flew, although Richie ensured punched and kicks also landed in the interim. The other immortal was getting fatigued and tired, as the injuries healed taking its toll. _No immortal rest for you_ thought Richie.

Within minutes the other immortal was at his feet, kneeling and looking up with pleading eyes, disbelief at being bested so easily. Richie's sword fell severing the head from the body and Quickening gripped him, tossing nearby cars left on the beach like tin cans; he knew the immortals name – Peter Kanis. Superior training had taken over and noted absently that Connor's words still rang true in his head; Kanis had fought like a mortal and was destined to lose not utilising his strengths fully.

The dogs looked up at Richie, devoid of a master and he willed them to follow; except the one who had killed the girl – he mentally ordered it into the sea. Not to die, but to wash and get clean. He couldn't kill the animal as it wasn't at fault, just the cruel immoral immortal who had commanded them.

He needed to get away to search for Macleod and setting off on his bike, having everything he needed; Ken having leant him some money, leaving the dogs with the Ken and his sister Nuri.

Max was walking the side street alone, not fearful of anything, it wasn't that he was invulnerable, far from it just that he was hyperaware of everything happening – constantly watching for any sign of trouble. He could see two young men arguing, obviously part of the same or rival gangs – both wearing different colours although both possessed reasonably large builds. He blended in with the wall, the ninja arts allowing him to move unseen, he could hear someone nearby, _felt their presence_ and decided to act quickly.

He moved behind one, subduing him with a pressure point knocking out the hulk of a man with a touch. Many people it was just a touch, but they were wrong. Max had hardened fingertips over a decade of training so that an apparent touch was in fact harder then most peoples punches and being focused into one critical point meant unconsciousness or disablement in a lot of cases. The man's bag dropped to the floor before he did, the lid flew open to reveal scores of bags full of white powder. _More presences!_ The second man was drawing a concealed gun and Max grabbed the wrist levering the weapon from the hand and struck the side of the neck; the man fell unconscious like the first and removing the bullets from the gun dropped both to the floor. "You shouldn't play with guns" he remarked nonchalantly. _He had miscalculated_ as dozens of police cars pulled up, revealing many officers. "Freeze!" was repeated several times to Max. He could throw a smoke grenade down but the likelihood of getting 'tagged' was relatively high, _it's not worth it_ and decided it would be easier to escape later. _They must have been in radio contact_ he thought angrily.

Handcuffed and placed in the back of a police car, he was driven back to the police station. Sitting there waiting _handcuffs were not going to hold a ninja, they had taught Houdini everything he knew_ but knew if he did escape Max would be hunted or forced to work for Kosmo in exchange for a deal - something neither Ken or McAllister would want, his choices removed for what could possibly be a normal life.

Back at the Precinct Max made a phone call and waited for McAllister get here. A uniformed office shouted to a plain clothes detective, "McClane (note 6) this one's yours". A man walked into view, he was of average build with dark fluffy hair like a baby which was definitely receding. He seemed unremarkable although the name rang a chord somewhere _could it be _thought Max _the man that saved Nakatomi Plaza? _

"Take him in for interview will ya' Frank?" requested McClane of a uniformed officer. "I'll be there in a minute"

"You got it" he replied as Max was herded into a room with a mirror _sheesh! _He did as McAllister had taught him years ago to 'close the door to senses and listen to the silence' and the outside world faded away. McAllister arrived at the station a half hour later and saw a face from the past and discreetly watching the man and saw how little he'd changed, having always possessed a receding hairline, but the glasses and a little extra weight didn't really make change the main characteristics of the person.

"David?" he asked.

The man in the smart suit and tie turned to look at him, "I think you've got the wrong man" he replied and carried on walking.

"No I don't" he assured and began to follow. "You're David Callan; I'm sure of it." The stranger was beginning to get annoyed.

"Sir" he answered calmly. "You are completely mistaken". Through years of training and watching for telltale changes the Ninja Master knew he was lying.

"My mistake" he said extending a hand. Sometimes people did not want to be reminded of the past, his own past had been far from laudable since joining the Ninja clan – but having turned his back on the old traditions over ten years ago McAlister felt liberated; _free almost_. "I'm John Peter McAllister" The other turned abruptly and reciprocated the gesture. "Robert McCall". (note 7)

"I'm sorry if I appeared rude" replied McAllister and began to retract his hand. McCall did the same.

"Are you in trouble?" inquired the Equalizer sincerely, "Sometimes police enquiries can be a little heavy handed". John smiled and shook his head.

"No a friend of mine might be though"

"Good luck with that" McCall said sincerely and walked off and got into his Jaguar, and drove off. McAllister got into the police station and went straight to the desk. "Is Max Keller here?"

"He's being interviewed" said the desk sergeant. You'll have to wait" he said impatiently and saw a gradually increasing cue behind the old man. "Are you a relative or summit?"

"You could say that"

"You'll have to wait until Detective McClane is finished". He turned and sat down in a nearby chair and spotted the paper and began to read the headlines.

"Do you know how long that will be?"

"Coupla hours"

Time passed exceptionally slowly and in desperation flicked through a paper, getting as far as the adverts. A brief scuffle broke out between a couple of officers and a man in handcuffs, if John had looked or paid more attention to it he would have missed the advert. _The Equalizer_, call Robert McCall. He sniffed the air and decided police station smelled the same everywhere, _stale sweat and disinfectant_. John walked to the phone and rang the number, getting an answer machine. "Damn" he cursed and sat down again mumbling underneath his breath.

Richie wasn't sure where to start looking for Duncan. _Should he begin in Paris, or Seattle?_ He opted for the latter and would maybe try Paris if that didn't work out. It was raining particularly heavily tonight and rather than risk a drive he decided to stay one more night in the Motel. Rather than spend it in the room watching tv he wandered across the road to a bar. Something tingled in the back of his head, kind of a weird sensation like a Quickening but different somehow. Somewhat distracted he watched the rain bounce off the roofs of cars and buildings like a waterfall from heaven, the moonlight becoming oddly distorted and refracted by the downpour. "Can I have a beer?" he asked the barman.

Richie sat on a stool next to a well built man in a dark leather jacket, who was a particularly nondescript 'trucker' type, with long sideburns which then connected with stubble to form a sort of non beard; his dark hair was swept back slightly.

The man turned in his direction, "What you looking at?" he remarked aggressively as Richie supped his beer for a second before replying.

"Hey I don't want any trouble"

"Good for you" menaced the other, voice deep and foreboding. Richie continued to drink his beer oblivious to the tense atmosphere, hoping that he would be left alone. The trucker seemed to leer and jeer at others in the bar, obviously spoiling for a fight _know that feeling_ thought the immortal. He gestured for the bartender to get another beer. He sat there thinking, since taking the Quickening of Kanis, Richie felt a little odd, obviously the man had some psychic ability to command animals but had never really experimented in other directions since killing Okasa, determined to see how far that would go _but not tonight_. There would be a fight in this bar soon, so deciding discretion was the better part of valour made his way to leave; unaware someone was trailing him.

Richie turned abruptly having fleetingly sensed a presence, but like a cobweb in a heavy breeze it was gone. Taking a deep breath pulled his jacket around him walked in the night. Surprised when a fist connected with his jaw, he automatically 'rolled' with the punch and turned to face the attacker. _It felt like being hit by an iron bar_. Angrily raising a guard shook his head to clear it, "Who the hell are you?" he asked.

The men smiled like a predator, showing teeth. "Logan" he replied.

"My name's Richie and I really don't want to fight you"

Three metal claws each easily a foot long extended from behind the knuckles of his right hand. "Can I hurt you now?" he asked.

"Whoah big fella" said Richie defensively backing up and ducking just in time as huge furrows were cut into the wall. After several follow up attacks he could see that this man had received a lot of training, and hit Logan a couple of times in the face – watching as the healed instantly.

Richie drew the Hattori Hanzo (note 8) blade from concealment and the sound of steel clashing echoed into the night.

A couple of his attacks bounced off bone causing a screeching sound that reminded Richie of nails on a blackboard, which was a little worrying _what is this guy made of?_ Another cut was across Logan's face but instead of seeing bone, there was the same silver substance as the claws, it all started to make sense now _is he made up of this stuff all over? _A couple of claw strikes from Logan had also struck true, blood trickled down the inside of his jacket and his chest as his immortal metabolism began the immediate healing process –noting that he did not heal as fast as Logan. "Who and what the hell are you?" inquired Richie. "How do you heal so fast?"

Logan continued his assault not even pausing. "I could say the same for you bub". Richie felt a Quickening - that all around sense indicating one his kind was near. Rolling clear of Logan he scanned quickly with his eyes, seeing no one. _Not now_ he thought, _cannot face two attackers this guy is just too good_. Both their training was evident as neither had over extended any cuts which would have left them open to counter attack and certain injury or death. Wiping rain from his eyes with his free hand saw a dark shadow appear at the end of the alley.

Logan turned sensing a presence behind him, his extensive martial training in Japan and with the Ninja allowed a certain sensitivity in these things, much like his adversary who was obviously from one of the more militant sects that had been hired to kill him, _otherwise why would he be here? _Richie saw the man at the end of the alley, where Logan was well built this man was wearing form fitting clothing revealing the physique of an Olympic athlete and a Duster to protect him from the rain. He noticed the strangers eyes narrowed when looking at Logan – "Do I know you?"

The stranger laughed. "You're one of them aren't you?" he asked. "One of them, an immortal", and seeing Richie's face crease in confusion. "There is more than one type of immortal in the world young one" he replied sharply. "I am not here for your head. Rest assured" he soothed.

"What the hell do you know?" challenged Logan, his own eyes looking at the other stranger. "I do know you don't I?"

The other laughed charismatically as though understanding some joke neither was apart of. "Oh yes Gabriel you do. Surely you remember your old King Leonides!" (note 9) he expounded, "We fought in many wars for the glory of Sparta" he said proudly.

Richie saw Logan sheath his claws. "That's impossible! You're dead!"

"I am immortal as are you, just not in the same way. Is the threat of battle any way to treat your old liege" he berated. "Perhaps we should enjoy a drink at the bar and discuss old times!"

Logan was unsure but took a step towards his old King, it certainly loooked like him. The same voice, beard _those eyes_ clenched it. They held that same sparkle from over tw thousand years ago, full of life and justice; _except maybe a little jaded_. "Are you coming?" asked the former King of the Spartans to Richie. "Don't worry my friend he won't hurt you" he said pointing at Logan, "This was a great misunderstanding. We all have much to discuss".

After a bottle of Jack Daniels they were all in high spirits. "Look sorry about earlier kid" said Logan. "Although I don't suppose I can say that to can you, can I?" laughed Logan.

"Oh he's young alright" said Leonides.

"I just thought you worked for" explained Logan swishing the whisky in his glass. "You know….Them"

Richie let out a half smile, "If you mean the Government, you've got to be joking". Their talk went on well into the night, and the early hours of the morning; all three discussing much of their past.

He didn't remeber getting to back. Light streamed through a gap in curtains straight into his eyes causing a gasp of pain. Richie covered his eyes with his forearm, wincing at the paid the movement brought to his head. _Damn we drunk so much last night_ and pulling the covers back over his head dozed off very briefly. Somebody was banging on his door, repeatedly and seemed to be shouting something not that Richie could hear anything; the waves of nausea overtaking his ability to hear. The door opened and Richie looked up, both Leonides and Logan were dressed and standing there with steaming cups of coffee.

Richie almost gagged with the smell. "I think I'm gonna be sick" and lunged towards the bathroom.

After dry heaving several times, "We'll be outside" smirked Logan. Richie waved them away and crawled into the shower. After a brief change of clothes _he'd like to say he felt better but….._he emerged a short while later with sunglasses. He looked at former leader of Sparta, the man who had stood against the Persian army and died doing it, only to rise once more an immortal. Most recently Logan had been called Gabriel Van Helsing and fought Dracula, (note 10), the famous vampire. So in one night Richie's horizons had been broadened more than they ever would with Macleod, that not only did Vampires and Werewolves exist, but different forms of immortality were possible. They all had commonalities though as both Logan and Leonides had studied with the best swordsman and even trained with the Ninja; although the latter had first studied with the Shaolin.

Richie looked at Leonides, or Leo as he liked to be called now. "Which did you find better, Ninjitsu or Shaolin?"

"I was gonna ask the same question. But I was going to wait till after your first coffee" rebutted Logan playfully. Leo sat on his bike and thought abut it for a second, scratching his chin thoughtfully. "Ninjitsu is less flowery, more direct, but" quantified Leo, "Shaolin is equally as effective. It has a different focus so between the two I have a more rounded skill set"

"I might just go off and learn it" joked Logan shaking his head.

"I wouldn't bother" scathed Leo. "It's like all the temples and schools of Ninjitsu this or Shaolin that. Neither are the full versions from hundreds of years ago; they don't teach inner secrets to Westerners if they help it, as you well know"

"Ain't that the truth" murmured Gabriel, a.ka. Logan. "Oh well, maybe get around to it one day". His face took on a grave look and could not decide whether to be gentle and skirt around the issue or just blurt. So settling for the latter, "Xerxes is alive" he said. Leo's head turned faster than a cheetah.

"What!" he bellowed.

"He's immortal to; although I don't know whether he's like me or you".

Face flushed with anger, tendons taught with rage. "Do you know where he is?" he shouted.

"Nope, saw him a couple of centuries back and then caught him near Roswell in the 1950's, surrounded by lots if military types. Not seen him since"

"I owe that overgrown Persian with a god a complex some pain" he whispered vehemently.

"You ought to lighten up, give it time" suggested Richie. "I mean you had no idea he was alive till now. Probably a good bet he's been avoiding you". The former King of Sparta's face fell realising Richie was right. All the rage over the last two thousand years for all those who died becuse of the Persian fell away and he sagged against his bike.

Leonides stepped towards the diner, and shortly after all three were eating lunch, although Richie was still feeling a little ill for food.

On the ship Duncan dumped another body overboard, not knowing that he was being watched as two crew communicated discreetly using hand signals in the dark; the first one hiding behind a door aimed with the spear gun and pulled the trigger. The metal took Duncan in the middle of his chest, causing him to stagger but not fall. "Come one!" he shouted, advancing on the firer which took the immortal nearer the side of the boat. "You want some!" he shouted as another shaft struck his heart, the force of the impact knocked Duncan over the side of the ship. As he hit the water the spears caused Duncans' supernal system shut down, throwing him into the dormancy of temporary death as his body floated away in the water.

Little did Richie, Methos or Joe know exactly how much trouble Duncan was in, as his body sunk beneath the waves into whatever fate awaited.

McAllister felt like he had waited years, time just seemed to tick away so slowly. Gathering his nerve again he rang the number. It rang and it rang and when he was about to put it down a familiar voice answered.

"McCall"

"This is John. We met outside the police station"

"I remember" said the voice. "What can I do for you?"

"I need to help my friend and I think you can help me"

"Why should I help you?"

"Because that is what your advert says" he suggested, and could hear a pause. "Because they'll go for the easy answer which is not always the correct answer"

"Okay" replied the voice of the Equaliser.

"Where shall we meet?"

McCall wanted a public place to meet, it would make it harder to bring up his previous life and for him to decide on the merits of this assignment, if that was the word for it – atonement for all his previous wrong doing. Being the consummate professional Robert knew the place well and arrived early and sat reading a newspaper while drinking a coffee. Basic surveillance 101, and took a sip of the hot fluid. McAllister walked in with a confident gait, sure footed and remarkably precise considering a man of his age.

"So John why don't you tell me what the problem is? What exactly that this friend of yours has done?"

"It's sort of a long story really" began John and explained the circumstances regarding the death of the man the police would charge Max for murder of.

"Does this friend of yours have a name?"

"Max Keller. I met him a bout ten years ago and he helped me look for my daughter"

"Did you find her?"

A look of sadness crossed McAllister's face, almost teary. "No I never did"

"I'm sorry to hear that. What is it you think I can do for _Max?" _said Robert emphasising the name while lifting the cup of coffee to his mouth and taking a sip. _It was starting to get cold_. "Surely a lawyer would better Mr McAllister? I don't know what you expect me to do"

"Anything you could do" McAllister pleaded. McCall nodded.

I'll do what I can" he said, and he walked towards his car.

He followed him out and gently grabbed his arm, "Why do you hide from your past?"

The Equaliser turned abruptly, anger in his eyes and expression. "What do you know of my past!" he shouted. "Mmmmm"

"We've met as you well know" McAllister prompted gently. "I know your deeds well enough" he soothed looking Robert in the eyes and releasing his arm. "Some of them anyway"

"Believe me you have no idea"

"I might have an idea what you're going through" said John kindly, eyes full of compassion.

"I doubt it" remarked McCall authoritatively. "I really do…."

John smiled "After Vietnam I went to Japan and" he said, pausing briefly to find the right words. "You could say I fell in with the wrong crowd"

"I did more than fall in with the wrong crowd" answered McCall angrily. "I think we're done here" said Robert and began to get into his car. "Wait" John said.

"Sometimes we make the right ones and sometimes the wrong ones and then we have to live it, as best we're able". Robert saw a haunted look within the eyes of this man that told of atrocities, some committed by him. In many ways it was like looking in the mirror. Sighing, he wondered why some days. "Get in" he urged.

McCall was driving John back to the police station. "What did you do?"

"You first" smiled McAllister mischievously.

The Equaliser sighed and knew he had to take the first step, one he was unwilling to take. "You want me to admit to being David Callan?"

"Unless you have an identical twin?" remarked the Ninja Master sarcastically jerking slightly as the car came to an abrupt stop.

"Why is this so important to you?"

"Isn't the truth always important and worth telling?"

McCall knew he was right but he didn't know what John done in the past, although _maybe he did_. "Okay yes you are right I was Callan and then I joined the Company which many know as the CIA not long after. We then met in Vietnam" he said, feeling relieved that he'd told someone about the past as though part of a burden had been lifted.

"What about you?" he inquired.

McAllister lifted his medallion up. "You see this?" he asked. "It's a symbol of my household"

"Household?" asked Robert. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"You see when I went to Japan I became interested in martial arts and almost literally fell into the wrong crowd, a clan of ninjas"

"They were just…." began McCall

"Myth? Fantasy? Oh no far more real than that"

"And you joined?"

"You could say that but I was completely unaware of what they were. After several years I learnt the truth that they used their skills for terrorism and assassination"

"And you killed for them?" asked McCall incredulously.

"Same as you did but I turned my back on all that eleven years ago when I met Max, whose been helping me look for my daughter. and I swore 'never again'".

McCall dropped McCallister off at the police station and promised to return in a few hours, he had something to deal with first. Picking up the phone and made a call.

'Control' as he was known to many was head of a part of the CIA, although that was not his real name, not at all. He was weighing something McCall's had said about a Ninja Master being held by the police. It was quite a simple one really and yet he still could not decide on the merits of it. Sure a so called rival agency operated by Kosmo (note 11) had control of a Ninja Master while Pinnacle (note 12) also known as Cure had two Masters of Sinanju, none knew Gary's real purpose here on Earth; but that was between him and his alien benefactors. The 21st Century was when timelines split and merged and everything changed. He also hoped Roberta and Isis were back he thought wistfully.

Somewhere hidden in the Himalayas a group of immortals sat around a table, all were at least twenty thousand years old or more and conducted regular meetings. They were known as the Council of the Nine, and secretly ruled the World, what many would call the Illuminati. At the head was Kane, "Well what do you have for me?" The man known to some as Cory Rhaines, and to certain others as Alex Krycek (note 13) looked up, and spoke authoritatively.

"Well it seems the Syndicate still believe that the Reticulans still intend to invade around 2012" he scoffed, a comment which always caused mirth at the table. "Little do they know that our Alteran (note 14) friends" he remarked looking at the oriental known as Ras Al Ghul (note 15) and "our Capellan (note 16) aides have provided plenty of technology to ensure it never happens," he remarked casting a slight glance at hulking frame of Xerxes (note 17), former god ruler of Persia. Krycek was looking at his hand held computer as he scrolled down looking at the itinerary.

It was the Capellan Xerxes who spoke next. "The Dominion (note 18) venture still hordes any technology we deem too dangerous to release, keeping it secret from even the Syndicate, and we may at some point have to amalgamate both carefully otherwise they would know we exist"

"I agree" said Kane (note 19) who was also going down the itinerary. "Perhaps we should begin that phase in the next year?" he speculated.

A man of Arabic descent stood up. "Hassan" is something wrong asked Kane. The man known as Hassan-I-Sabah (note 20) possessed dark skin and black hair, complete with dark eyes. Everything about the man was dark and foreboding. He knew there was no need to stand as his voice would carry, but it would make a point. "I have a problem" he announced. "Project Chrysalis (note 21)" he began.

They all knew that this had been the creation of clones in the late sixties, designed to make a race of supermen to serve them. It had however all gone horribly wrong when Gary Seven and Roberta Lincoln had destroyed the complex. Some of the escaped children had then been placed in foster homes and no one had been able to find them again. So in an attempt to follow their tracks they had set up the Breedlove Foundation which later became Genomex designed solely to track and capture, placing any in stasis until required. "The problem is that Khan has got access to extraterrestrial technology"

"Do you have proof" asked another in the corner, whose face was shaded in darkness. "Surely we must do something about this?" asked Ab-El.

"Mmmmmm" he remarked Kane spotting an issue. "This leaves two problems"

"Quite" answered Xerxes. "What did he get access to and from where?"

Hassan pressed a button on his small laptop and it uploaded his data to all of theirs. "It is believed it came from Gary Seven"

"Perhaps it is time to liquidate both? Regardless of whom his benefactors are"

_Notes_

I know my previous chapters have not been referenced looking back so this is my attempt to rectify it. So sorry for all the back notes, and I know most, if not all of you will get the links but I thought it simpler to show the legitimate connection.

I am not trying to 'get as many links' in as possible, but hopefully to show some thought as to how my complex universe can fit together.

(4). This refers to a Destroyer book where Chuin referred to the Shaolin Monks.

(5). Pai Mei is very much like Chuin, both have an almost childlike and overbearing quality about them, evidenced in the Kill Bill film. Kiddo does everything Pai Mei asks and gets to learn Five Point Palm Exploding Heart, and Elle Driver does the opposite and loses an eye as a result.

(6). This is where a child dies and some may find the scene distressing. I have deliberately not gone into too much detail mainly because of the rating, but unless you are writing a horror I do not see the need. A child being savaged is a terrible thing.

Despite the horrible crime I stand by Richie's decision not to kill the dog though, I know I couldn't for the dog had no control over its actions, the responsiility of the person who wielded it, Kanis.

(7). Callan and McCall were both played by Edward Woodward. We can assume that Callan worked for the CIA, and while doing so, or shortly thereafter became McCall.

(8). Hattori Hanzo, obvious Kill Bill link.

(9). King Leonides is an obvious 300 connection. He is such a likable and yet 'gung ho' character it would be shame for me not to use him with Highlander style immortals walking around.

(10). Gabriel Van Helsing and Logan in X-Men were both played by Hugh Jackman. We know from X-Men history that Logan was in Japan and active in the 16th Century, while Van Helsing was in Rome BC. This therefore implies the character is immortal. Thus allows me a tenuous connection to bring both in. Do not expect the X-Men or many Marvel characters to make an appearance though.

(11). Kosmo is the head of part of the CIA or other agency who got the Kenjiro Sakura to work for him in the film Last Ninja, hence my link to McAllister who was in the series the Master.

(12). The film Jake Speed mentions that Remo is real and works for Pinnacle, although we know from the books he works for Cure. Whether one is s front for the other it does matter, just that it is there.

(13). Alex Krycek from X-Files and Cory Rhaines were played by the same person, this makes the character immortal Highlander style. It sort of fitted my darker world if they could be connected in some way. As an X-Files is established there is reference to the Syndicate, that shadowy organisation run by those present at Roswell, working with the various aliens to bring about Armageddon by helping them colonise Earth.

The name Reticulans is an established name for the aliens as mentioned by Jadzia Dax in DS9 and Shatner in his Preserver novel.

(14). Alteran is the name of the humanoids that came from another galaxy in the series Stargate.

(15). Ras Al Ghul was mentioned in the film Batman Begins as a shadowy head of a clandestine organisation.

(16). Capellan are a race of large humanoids from ST: TOS, that had in that reverted to barbarism. In Wold Newton they came to Earth and possessed technology almost equal to the Alterans.

(17). Xerxes, from the film 300. His huge size made him a candidate for being a Capellan, see above.

(18). The Dominion was an organisation mentioned in the last series of Mutant X, that collected technology for release into society at the right time. It was run by a very old Adam Kane who later cloned himself resulting in the younger version in the series who ran Mutant X.

(19). Kane is a reference to a character from Wold Newton similar to Vandal Savage.

(20). Hasan is the individual who created the Persian assassins.

(21). Project Chrysalis is the cloning experiment ran by Khans' mother Sarina Kaur in the late sixties. If they had access to some Alteran or Capellan technology that would explain their ability to do so decades ahead of schedule.


	4. The Eugenic Wars Part 2

**Chapter 4 – The Eugenics Wars – Part 2**

(note 22)

The trio of immortals were sitting on their bikes, although the actual vehicles themselves were stationary. Richie had been asking about Spartan training and how it differed to anything else. "The Spartans were like the Samurai in many ways" Logan began. "Fearless, lived for a glorious death. Possessing unparalleled skills of unarmed and blade combat, the Samurai were probably their equal, well almost". He watched a bird on a nearby branch sing its glorious song, and for once he felt free; no more William Striker; no more covert tactics, although they would send Operatives who had also been changed on the Weapon X (note 23)program like him – probably be Sabertooth or Lady Deathstrike. Not that he knew their real names; he'd never needed to.

"The time I spent in Japan with the Samurai taught me to do new things with old techniques, until I studied with the Ninja at any rate. Then everything changed"

Richie interrupted his monologue. "Have either of you heard of Pai Mei?"

Logan looked at Richie. "Nope" he answered.

Leo continued to ignore the question, letting the warmth from the cup permeate his hands. "You mean the arrogance, overbearing racist misogynist?"

"White hair" said Richie to ensure clarification. Leo nodded.

"Oh yeah I know him. Thinks he's the best on planet Earth, boy will he be in for a shock one day. I already know of several immortals that can beat seven bells out of him"

"Who?"

"Jacob Kell for one" said Leo, beginning think. "Connor Macleod took the Quickening of a thousand year old immortal Ninja Master who was also a Tau-Tau Adept!" he exclaimed. "In addition to his other kills like Kurgan, Ramirez and Nakano; the man's a virtual wizard!" said Leo in awe. Blank looks fell across both Logan and Richie, as neither knew what a Tau-Tau (note 24) adept was.

"Is Pai Mei any good?" asked Logan rubbing his bristles that had stopped being stubble of at least five days ago. "He's amazing man. It's like trying to hit…."

"Like trying to hit water or fresh air" suggested Leo helpfully finishing the sentence.

"That's it exactly" announced the young immortal triumphantly.

Silence fell over them briefly. "Killed sixty Shaolin priests one day in vengeance for what he considered a slight, or a snub. Believed one monk had been rude one day and took it out on the whole temple. Just so happens I was one of those killed!"

"What did you do?" asked Logan.

"Trained like buggery" said Leo smiling, remembering those times almost fondly. "Finished my training and three centuries later ended up on the losing side in a huge battle" remarked Leo, "You don't want to know " he said waving a hand dismissively so no one asked about it. "I ran away to Japan and discovered the Ninja and a little known sub-sect or clan that very little is known about"

"What other sub clans?" asked Richie in synchronisation with Logan. Leo sniffed the flower, enjoying the fresh air and the smell of nature, the outdoor, but then he always had. "It just so happens that some excelled so much so that they began to experiment, honing their psychic abilities to incredibly high levels. What they called Tau-Tau. Over the years the disciplines split into two initially known as Akshara and Kshira, best thought of light and dark". They both nodded for Leo to continue. "Unfortunately the dark path ate away at the person so much they quite often became corrupted and evil, some even wanted absolution and knew the only way was death. That is until in the early 1500's a man stumbled on a way to use both; what is called the Path of Illumination or the Binding Path" (note 25)

"Did you learn any of it?" tested Logan.

"Of course" answered Leo. "It's like opening a door on the senses man hasn't used in centuries. Scary too" he tapping the bike for emphasis, "'cos suddenly the world you know ain't there any longer".

"All this story telling is making me hungry again" interrupted Logan, "I can smell food a few miles up the road. Chow time!"

Only Logan was hungry, the other two sat there watching him devour two courses while 'nursing' drinks. "Back in a minute" announced Logan walking towards the toilet. Leonides nods and carries on his conversation. "I had a student recently already an adept in Tau-Tau" said Leo. "He was so full of Kshira it was like an infection"

"Sounds like he was in a bad way"

"He was until I cured him, your friends should train with him Richie. Seriously" he said stealing a fork for a mouthful of chips. "That's how when I came across Pai Mei again. I fought him to a standstill. I'll give you his number; a man called Nicholas Linnear" (note 26)

"What about me?" asked Richie.

"I'll train you, but it might take a while"

Logan walks out about then minutes later to find all his chips were gone. "Hey!" he called. "That was my lunch"

"It was getting cold" stated Richie helpfully.

"Oh, you're all heart"

A brief discussion and they had managed to persuade Richie on a change of plan, go to Macleod's last destination and work fromthere. "We'll either have to fly the bikes across. Might be cheaper to get new ones" suggested Gabriel Van Helsing.

Richie flushed. "Hey look guys, I've not been immortal long so haven't accumulated the kind of money you're talking about"

"Don't worry Richie" re-assured Leonides. "We've got plenty of dollar between us. No problem"

One of the eldest immortals was on a plane with the owner of a bar and a Watcher called Joe, both were waiting for the commercial flight to land. Remarkably it had been without delays or any hassle of any kind which quite relieved both of them. The seat belt sign came on and Joe looked worried causing Methos to smile. "Do you not like flying?"

"It's not the flying that bothers me, it's just the landing" he said noticing as Methos' smile grew broader. "What's so funny about that!" he requested.

"Nothing, nothing at all" Methos answered using a hand to cover the smile, stifling a laugh, he looked away.

The plane landed and they quickly disembarked making their way to collect any belongings. "I just can't believe you're a nervous flyer" said Methos jovially picking up a couple of bags.

Joe pointed to another set of bags, "May as well get those, _old man_". As they slowly made their way out of the airport Joe turned to Methos, "I wish you'd stop smirking like that it's getting really annoying" said Joe. They turned a corner and Methos thought he saw a face he recognised. _Cannot be_ he thought watching the Chinese closely. He was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt with some comfy trainers on, _had them for years _and walking through the airport his mystical senses could pick up a Quickening immortal, and speeding his pace, saw a face he'd not seen for about two and half thousand years. _It had to be him_ he thought and greeted the immortal accordingly in ancient Sanskrit.

Methos face registered shock at the greeting but automatic reflexes took over and he answered in the same manner. Joe looked at the _old man _like he was an alien from another planet. "Want to tell me what that was about?" inquired Joe. He saw Methos consider it for a moment grunting under the strain of carrying the bags. "Who was that?"

"You really don't want to know" remarked Methos hoping the mortal would heed his words, _just for once_.

"I don't think so, spill it" he said.

"That was Buddha who just walked by"

"Ha ha ha" laughed Joe. "Don't tell me then!" said the Watcher irritably.

"I'm serious" said Methos.

"Are you telling me that Buddha was one of you?"

"Buddha was Immortal yes, but" said Methos continuing to walk with the bags and turning to whisper conspiratorially, "not like me". Walking slightly quicker he left the mortal to his thoughts and could almost picture Joe's mouth flapping like a fish with question after question – this only made the immortal smile as he didn't feel like giving answers today.

Lin Tao was extremely annoyed of late and had left the Palace of the Jade Emperor (note 26), under orders to seek out the Immortal White Lotus Priest, his intention to use the Daggers of Lightning to either kill the Priest, or remind him that he had a service left to perform.

Richie thought the journey to the airport had been arduous, the traffic awful – his sword was all wrapped up again, wanting to get a flight to Paris; _hopefully Mac will there_ he thought, maybe they could put the past behind them. It was then he felt the Quickening, _very powerful_, and saw Adam walking towards him with the Watcher.

"Joe" he exclaimed in glee. "What are you doing here?" He looked at Adam who was red faced from carrying the luggage, beads of sweat rolling down his forehead.

"Richie" said the Watcher shaking hands with the immortal.

There was a clatter as the bags were dropped. "I take it that I can put these down?" said one of the worlds' oldest men sarcastically still breathing heavily. "How are you Richie? What brings you to California?" inquired Adam.

"I decided to take a vacation" he answered nonchalantly.

"We lost you in Paris" said Joe. "No idea where you had gone"

Richie smiled "I went somewhere I've never been before" he said. "Jasper County in Missouri"

"Most people who want to go somewhere new they try India or Tibet" said Methos sarcastically.

"Why would I want to do that?" said Richie, "You always moan how bad the smell is" he retorted which caused Joe to laugh. "Shall we sit down somewhere?" suggested Joe. "I could murder a drink". All three sat down in a nearby bar, Methos had insisted on getting a beer. Richie had left Logan and Leonides organising flights and transport. "Don't you ever stop drinking?" asked Richie querulously. "It'll be the death of you, you know?" he remarked causing both Joe and the elder immortal to smile. "So what brings you here?" inquired Richie.

Methos pulled up the sleeve of his jumper counting down the years until his new identity of Dan Clifford (note 27) was ready – _at least another ten years _he thought absently. _Get away from the Game for a couple of years anyway, hopefully_. "Maybe we were here to see you?" he remarked.

"I doubt it" said Richie sarcastically. "It's Mac isn't it?" he asked worriedly.

The Watcher looked Richie and sipped his drink – "Actually we were here for you, but it is about Mac. Yeh"

"What is it? Is he in trouble?"

"Has he contacted you?"

"Why would he contact me Joe?" asked Richie angrily venting a bit of frustration. "The last time" he said pointing at the Watcher, "you know", prompting him to remember. "If you hadn't have shot him I'd be dead now". This last comment caused Methos to grin so much his drink spilled down his front. Wiping away the beer he liked his finger.

"You actually shot Macleod?" asked Methos still recovering from the shock.

"Not once" said Richie. "Five times" he remarked holding up the same number of fingers. "Actually killed him"

Methos still couldn't help but smile. "There's hope for you yet Joe" said the oldest immortal. "Bet you didn't you a silencer though". Joe groaned inwardly and outwardly. "No I didn't. I forgot alright" said the Watcher. "Anyway" he said. "We wanted to talk to you about Mac. He's disappeared and we have no idea where he is and we hoped you might know"

"Not a clue Joe. If you had asked me two days ago I wouldn't have cared, now it's a different matter entirely"

"What changed?" prompted Methos.

"I did" said the younger immortal. The other two had enough experience to know when to leave an avenue of enquiry. "So where was he last?"

"In Paris but he vanished and we suspect he's in some kind of trouble". Joe groaned, hoping they could stay a couple of day, not get another flight straight back to Europe. "Not back again!"

"I'll organise three tickets" suggested Methos.

"It's okay I've already got a flight booked" said Richie. "I'm with a couple of friends and we'll see you there". He saw Joe's crestfallen look. "They're okay" said Richie trying to reassure them.

"Wanna tell me some names" inquired Joe. "Just so I know you're gonna be safe"

"Sure" he declared. "Likes to be called Leo, was once King Leonides of Sparta" said Richie scratching his nose; noticing the look of recognition on Methos' face. "Don't tell me you knew him too?"

"Funny thing being five thousand years old, I've met an awful lot of people" Methos said sarcastically pulling up the sleeves on his jumper, then lifting the front quickly in attempt to fan his chest and get some fresh air on it to cool down. "Maybe you'd like a fanfare with that" retorted Joe. "For a wise man sometimes you can be so pompous sometimes"

"Grumpy too" said Richie helpfully. Methos was about undecided whether to feel irritated or hurt, and so opted for the former. "Okay. You said two people. Who is other?" Richie told them about Gabriel, a.k.a Logan. "Cavorting with the enemy is it?" teased Joe.

Richie smiled, "Hardly. It's weird the last six months have flown by and I've learnt more than I ever did from Mac. But I still miss him, you know? He's like a father figure to me; that's why I ran away" effused Richie, finally admitting the truth of what had been causing him so much emotional pain.

"No need to explain" said Joe rubbing his greying beard. "We understand" he said sympathetically, nudging Methos.

"Er...yeah" he said absently. "Not heard from the other Watchers Council for years"

"Usually very little contact between us nowadays" explained Joe. "Immortals and the Slayer don't usually mix well"

Richie found Logan and Leo who then told filled in the gaps they hadn't had the opportunity to eariler about both Watcher Councils and Slayers (28).

Richie had called a few times while McAllister and Ken had flown back after getting Max had got out of jail. He had contacted Nicholas Linnear using the number Max had left a message with Nuri and was awaiting his arrival.

The immortals landed in France and slowly made their way to a safe house belonging to the other Watchers, Logan had requested its use before they left, knowing that at least it should be safe for a while. The lounge had plush leather sofas and chairs, a large dining table, a reading room and a library full of arcane texts. Each bedroom had a King Size bed with decent drawers.

Richie went straight to Mac's barge leaving the others to organise things, insisting on going alone, hoping he was okay and that he might be back. If he wasn't there it would be the first step in trying to uncover where he may have gone, unfortunately it was locked. He felt the rush of another immortal presence, the brief flash of a white beard and the person on the bridge was gone. "Damn that Pai Mei!" he grunted pushing on the door harder. He did not sense or see Macleod anywhere. "Damn!" he cursed again.

Deciding to wait he picks the lock, entering the almost empty barge. He could smell the dust of the last eight months, neglect and in serious need of a good clean and spotting the covered furniture. "I get here" said Richie to thin air, "And the first thing I do is clean". He realised the door had been left open and caught an immortal presence again, and the flash of a flowing robe outside the door. He knew full well who it was and ignored it, Richie just couldn't believe Pai Mei would follow him to Paris to hound the young immortal.

Another walked the streets of Paris in his bright green effulgent Kimono with two red dragons stitched across the front, intertwining. He was barely five foot tall, wrinkled with wisps of hair above his ears and a slight beard that had a tendency to tremble when he was angry. His adopted son had annoyed him this day by breaking the tv in the middle of showing his programmes. _Emperor smith had sent them on another luckless task, not fit the likes of the ! _So he had decided to take a walk around the city, and found the smell quite unpleasant _but their cities always were_. He spotted some Japanese gardens _he hated the Japanese, and the Chinese for that matter_, but the gardens offered a nice change of scene, he hoped.

Another walked by him, he had white hair in a top knot in a traditional mandarin garb of kung-fu practitioners and nodding his head in greeting, which was studiously ignored, _who would want to greet the filthy Chinese_ and continued. Someone was prattling behind him. The noise was interrupting him, interfering with his enjoyment of the scenery while he watched the bees go from flower to flower; the imagery so reminiscent of his son going from woman to woman. There were so many women of the village who would be more than eager to please, yet his son would entertain none of it, seeking to follow _harlots_ around. _Sad, sad, sad!_

Pai Mei was in a good mood today and wandered by another oriental with a green Kimono with red dragons across it. He smiled as the stranger looked like a frail plant with red flowers and could not help but laugh. Nodding his head in greeting at the stranger who then seemed to ignore him; _this could not be tolerated_. "Who are you to ignore me!" shouted the Priest in Mandarin. "You a nothing, a filthy Korean!" shouted Pai Mei. The other whirled with such speed and ferocity it took Pai back.

"The Korean is the most perfect creature to sanctify the Earth with the imprint of his foot!" retorted the other stamping a sandaled foot. Deciding such insolence was intolerable the White Lotus adept struck, only to find neither the Kimono nor body were there any longer. Several more strikes proved completely ineffectual, _impossible_ he thought.

Chuin, Reigning Master of Sinanju looked at the Chinese who had attacked him, eyes narrowing slightly. The strikes had shown _traces of Sinanju, as though someone had observed. _"You" he barked. "Are the White Lotus Priest correct," he remarked. Pai noticed that the wizened oriental advanced feet barely touching the floor, alighting with a speed and grace that was unheard of except in one man, a Korean. Colour drained from the face of Pai Mei as he realised the error - he had attempted to strike the Master of Sinanju and suddenly dropping to his knees hoped to appease the only Master on this Earth capable to striking him down.

When next spoke Pai Mei, he did not even look up. "Forgive me Great Master I did not know it was you." The next sensation he felt was pain, like nothing he had ever felt before; almost like every nerve was on fire. "Aaaaaah!" he screamed, not even having to play act to make it look good. The pain and screech was completely genuine and Chuin was pleased and couldn't resist smiling. "Tell me _Priest"_ he spat. "You are the same one from a thousand years ago? You are the one that slaughtered those Shaolin Monks?"

"Yes I am" he answered obediently. "Were they under the protection of Sinanju" he cowed.

"I care nothing for filthy Chinese, chicken thief or no" answered the Master succinctly. He felt like a dog but with a Master of Sinanju there was very little choice, they had even been known to have killed immortals - permanently. The hands of the Master were talons, nails almost a foot long and well capable to cutting steel and penetrating any material according to legend – the Knives of Eternity wafted before his eyes like a Guillotine and one wrong move may be his last. _What was he to do? He would not remain bowed much longer even a master of Sinanju. _"How is it that you are still alive?"

"I do not know. I was born this way" he answered and explained what he knew about immortality. Chuin nodded once sagely, "Pity one of my ancestors was not immortal," and shook his other hand free of the long sleeved Kimono.

Richie had watched the scene before him speculatively, having followed the White Lotus Priest, staying unobserved. Silently praising himself saw Pai Mei attack the smaller oriental in the Kimono, only to miss every time, and then surprisingly he went a ghastly white colour. He stayed in the Shadows. "Come out filthy verminous Ninja!" ordered the Korean. "I know you are there. I can hear your incompetent footfalls; if you do not I will find you!"

Pai Mei looked shocked that someone had managed to trail him without being seen or heard and seeing how cowed and subdued the White Lotus adept was Richie opted to be visible. "Good" remarked the Master of Sinanju. "It is good to see the Ninja still show respect to their betters," he said looking pointedly at white haired man.

He Mei weighed his options very carefully, part of him always wanting to beat a Master of Sinanju – he had been studying non-stop for over a thousand years, practicing his external and internal styles. _Yes, _he thought rising, _time for the dog to lie with the sheep no longer_. Striding forward boldly, "Did I say you could rise _Priest_" spat Chuin. Pai Mei looked on defiantly having been too weighed down earlier with tradition of bowing and scraping before Sinanju. "Try your best old man!" he challenged tugging his beard twice.

Richie watched in shock as Pai Mei actually tried to best a Master of Sinanju, having now established they were no longer legend _how many other legends are real_ he thought. Searching for wood to tap just in case and used a tree _touch wood_ thank goodness thought Richie. He'd never been superstitious but sometimes you just have to give in. He had never realised how skilled Pai Mei was, and surprisingly managed to strike Chuin several times. It was not long however before the nails of the Sinanju Master lashed out removing the arms of the Priest, first one and then the other.

Chuin nodded to the Priest, who looked down at his armless torso in horror. "What have you done to me" he screamed impotently. He like many other had heard that Masters of Sinanju could obviously perform spectacular feats, and now suspected that the legends surrounding them were actual fact, having been known to pound concrete with their bare hands, break through several feet of steel without injury, no longer _old wives tales_. _Pride_ he thought ruefully that had been his downfall. _Pride had always been his down fall_. He didn't know how to re-grow his stumps although some immortals had been rumoured to have that knowledge.

Richie noticed that not a speck of blood adorned the robes of the Sinanju Master, as he placed his hands in the sleeves of voluminous robes. "Perhaps I should leave you like that" squeaked Chuin. "Fitting perhaps" he said looking towards Richie. "Tell me Ninja what is it you want here?" Richie suddenly realised exactly how much danger he was in. "He has been following me and basically haranguing me for the last few days"

"Mmmmmm…." Muttered Chain supportively, "Anything else?" said his squeaky voice.

"Er…not really. I just wanted to see where he was going and maybe get my own back"

"Should I kill him?" asked Chuin rhetorically, "He is worthless" he spat. "Maybe I should kill you too?"

Richie began to back away, and certainly never saw Chuin's hand move as it decapitated Pai Mei, (note 29) head rolling along to rest beside a bush. The Quickening flowed out of Pai Mei and into the nearest immortal – Richie. The White Mist picked him up into the air, lightning arcing from the corpse into Richie and nearby bushes.

After a minute Richie dropped to the floor, Chuin was immediately on him. "You did not tell me you were like him" his squeaky voice boomed. "Why?"

"B…b.b….because it isn't something you admit to"

"Ashamed" quizzed Chuin. Richie was still unable to stand, Chuins' hand around his throat, scarcely able to breathe.

"No! He withheld information from you". The Master of Sinanju looked at the Ninja expectantly, and slowly began to remove his hand, releasing the pressure. "Speak" he urged.

"He did not mention Lin Tao" said Richie now privy to Pai Mei's knowledge. "I saw him back in States at the airport, he's supposed to have found a means of immortality." He cried fearfully. Not sure if it was alchemical or other means. Chuin knew he spoke the truth by observing the respiration and pulse rate and other factors. The immortal had told the truth. "I will not kill you today," remarked Chuin. "Perhaps at some future time you may be off use to me. What is your name?" Having no choice but to acquiesce he told him. When he was finally released Richie ran as fast his immortal legs would carry him.

Marcus Hamilton (note 30) was walking down a Paris street, it was dark, and having a few hours off guarding the Senator decided to go and enjoy the sights and sounds and smells. _He wanted to smash and pound_ most mortals, small temporary things that they were. It was then he felt the Quickening of another immortal. In the 1908 he had formed a deal with certain powers; Fenrir – Wolf, Khnum – Ram; and Demogorgon – Heart, (note 31) as all three gods wanted more power and were willing to do anything to get it. They had empowered him by allowing him to drink Ambrosia, the Divine Nectar. In Tunguska they had given him vast amounts of Quickening energy which had blasted apart almost forty miles of trees, supercharging his supernal frame – stronger than any immortal even more so than the Kurgan.

He walked around, not overly concerned – Marcus had been told that only one immortal was a threat to him; Connor Macleod for he had the Quickening of the immortal sorcerer Nakano; who thousands of years ago had received the Quickening of one of the first immortals which dated back almost seventy thousand years ago although it was unclear how Nakano had achieved this miracle, although the three gods believed One of the First had done so willingly – bored of eternal life, ultimately seeking release.

Although the Mongol Khan (note 32) had killed Nakano, he had been unable to access the vast powers and knowledge contained within the Quickening; Connor was one of the few immortals who could. The older Macleod could access all the knowledge and power contained within every Quickening he possessed.

Walking around the corner Marcus saw an unfamiliar immortal. "Look what we have here" remarked the unknown immortal, smirking. "My first catch of the day".

Marcus could feel other immortal presences on the edge of his awareness, skirting at the edge of his range, there one minute gone the next. This immortal wasn't playing fair but then again neither was he. "Who are you" he asked stepping back, the Quickening of this immortal was extraordinary.

The other immortal wagged a finger like he was chastising a child, tutting – "Now don't you think that would be telling?" he baited while drawing a sword. This entire situation was beginning to get on Marcus' nerves and drew his broadsword sword; _he never understood why anyone would want a Katana, only had one edge and less effective for killing._ "My name is Marcus Hamilton and I work for some very powerful people" he warned. The other immortal laughed.

"Jacob Kell" he said.

With the extra power given by Wolf, Ram and Hart he should be faster and stronger than any other Quickening immortal, _guess he was wrong_ as Kell swatted his attacks aside like Marcus was a clumsy child. It made him angry and bringing his superior strength into play stepped into Kell's attack and knocked the sword from his hand. Marcus threw Kell twenty feet away through a brick wall and followed the other immortal inside, stepping over the masonry he saw Kell stand upright; smirking. "Well is this where you kill me?" he taunted. Hamilton's answer was the swing of his sword cutting Kell in half. (note 33) The two halves stepped away from each other, both full of Quickening inside, and suddenly become two whole Kell's. _What the hell?_ He thought. _This was impossible_!

Marcus stepped back alarmed, taken back by the power displayed; _there is no such thing as magic_, his empowerment by the Senior Partners had proved that, knowledge had also been included in the deal. "What is this?" he cried.

"What's the matter?" said both Kells. "Wolf got your tongue?" they said in synchronisation, spreading their arms theatrically as a sword flew into the hand of both. This confused Marcus more, _there was only one sword_? "What are you?" he inquired, stepping away from both apparitions, nearly tripping over masonry under foot.

"I don't care about the Game" he spat vehemently, dragging his sword along a metal support, sparks erupting from the friction. Kell swung his sword which Marcus ducked and hurled the body at his duplicate. Both fell to the ground in a tangle of limbs and rose as one single being surrounded by Quickening, sparks arcing from his fingertips and body, a wind swirling into the room from nowhere.

Turning to run _maybe he could slow him down _and hurled his sword at Kell; who raised a hand in a 'stop' gesture. Marcus saw the sword slow down and stop, impacting with some force field, hanging suspended in the air. _The hell with this_ and Marcus ran as fast as his feet would carry him. In this case Marcus overtook cars as he sped past at forty miles per hour. He didn't bother or even dare to look back and knew if he faced this immortal again there was only one outcome _his death_.

Kell let the quarry escape as it amused him to do so. _Terror_ was such a fantastic weapon.

"Maybe later" he said to thin air ominously. He knew where Marcus would go and would pick up on it later, other immortals followed him obediently. Hamilton hadn't been the target anyway and spotted the barge floating by the quayside. _Aaaaah! _He thought and felt the Quickening signalling the presence of another immortal. _Hopefully Duncan_ and sighing contentedly, advanced on the boat.

Richie Ryan felt completely different of late after having taken the Quickening of the immortal Ninja Master Okasa and the immortal White Lotus adept, as though they were subtly influencing him somehow changing his tastes and beliefs. One thing was for certain the world would never be the same again for the young immortal.

He'd only recently had chance to flick through the memories of what made Pai Mei different to other martial artists and despite what many thought, it really wasn't all that much. _It was so basic, elemental. _The secret had been encountering a Master of Sinanju almost nine hundred years ago and watched in awe at his technique and ability; as he easily killed a hundred armed Chinese soldiers without being out of breath. Something had struck Pai Mei at the time how differently they breathed, a rhythm, a cycle, a depth that no one else had - and he had been determined to learn it; and so he had albeit covertly by hiding in the shadows, pretending to be meditating, or reading. _Deathly afraid at being discovered by the Master of the time_, but the blow that brought death never came. So he had studied what he did, how he moved but most importantly how he breathed. It had taken many years or trial and error but in the end, success had been immediate; allowing a fluidity of movement and relaxation of the muscles so much so that speed was greatly enhanced. Unknown to either, he had begun to unlock the latent psychic centres of his brain allowing the cultivation of abilities other mundane martial arts could only dream of.

Yet the memories of Pai Mei brought greater revelation, Quickening immortals thought they were the only type that existed, how wrong they were. He knew about the other types of immortals; Buddhas or Arhats from mythology existed, even the Jade Emperor himself. The immortal White Lotus Priest had even met other gods over his thousand plus years of existence; like Ares and Aphrodite; Thor, and had never been as afraid of them as the Master of Sinanju who were synonymous figures of excellence the world over. _It was all kind of mind blowing_ he thought, _what a diverse world we live in. _

Right now all Richie wanted was peace and quiet and sitting in Mac's barge seemed perfect. If his mentor returned, as Richie hoped, he would do everything to help Duncan, who once upon a time was a father figure, now replaced by McAllister who he knew would never turn on him. Yet he owed Macleod nonetheless. _Come one Mac were are you?_ He thought and felt the presence of an immortal. "Alright Mac, way to go" he said out loud and opened the door expectantly; the face was not what he expected.

"Who are you?" asked Richie who usually would have stuck a colourful metaphor in that sentence and now no longer felt the need. _Perhaps their Quickening is helping me to grow up?_

"Aaaaaah. You are not Duncan, but your presence here means you must know him" said the figure, the tones were so silky and soothing yet somehow menacing all at the same time. Normally Richie would be getting angry about now, but the young immortal felt only serenity and peace before the oncoming storm he might need to become.

"Mystery man huh" he retorted sarcastically.

"Only to you boy"

He smiled at the phrase 'boy', knowing it used to annoy him once upon a time but no more. "If you don't want to fight, that's fine by me".

The other seemingly drew his sword from nowhere, "Oh but I do want to fight, it'll be my message to the Macleods', your body will be a fine example, to make them suffer in torment"

"Okay I get it" he replied. "You could at least tell me your name". The other immortal laughed and attacked.

Despite extremely advanced martial art knowledge through the Quickening of both Okasa and Pai Mei; the guy was incredibly fast, almost catching Richie off guard. Swords clashed and sparks flew in the air like fireworks. Both ducking and parrying reflexively the younger immortal struck a nerve plexus in the arm causing him to drop the sword. Backing up a step Kell willed the sword to his and hand and catching it he continued to engage Richie.

Despite everything the older immortal was besting Richie _unbelievable_ he thought, _not only do I find and fight the only other immortal who can beat me _and wondered if the Jade Emperor was angry with him somehow; or possibly some other god. Seeing no other alternative Richie had to disengage and using the higher ground drew Kell to the side of boat bear the water. _Throw him I the water and get away. _It was then he felt the presence of other immortals.

"Great" he mumbled. "What else can go wrong?"

"You are remarkably resilient, even Duncan would not have done this well" said Kell in admiration. "What you thought to lure me over there" he said pointing at the side of the boat "and then hope to escape"

Kell could not help but smile at the other immortal, definitely better than Duncan and hoped his death would cause Connor grief. _Something about him though_.

Richie could see other immortals approaching. "What are they your groupees?" he said acidly.

"I don't care about the Rules" stated Kell without remorse. Using a feint managed to briefly get inside Kell's guard again, taking the opportunity knocked the immortal into the water using his shoulder. "Right" he said nonchalantly and stepped onto the quayside. Throwing a smoke bomb Richie hoped to vanish like the Ninja of legend, and gathering his psychic energies used it to fool the minds of the immortals present. He weaved through them, passing harmlessly by until a Chinese in a brown leather jacket stood ten meters to his right, blocking his way.

"That won't work on me" he said confidently. "I've only seen that level of skill in one man but you are not him".

Kell was enjoying playing with Duncans' friend, testing his skills, seeing how good he was. _Not good enough_. He thought.

Richie could not afford the distraction as the others would be on him in moments; it would be five to one and he'd certainly die shortly as the immortal – Kell was getting out of the water. _He didn't look happy either._ The Chinese attacked and Richie blocked, and quickly used a counter strike cut deeply into his forearm, catching him with a quick elbow. He kept on running and when he saw a cab jumped in immediately. Giving directions for Joe's Bar he began to relax, breathing deeply and luckily not for the last.

Kell entered the offices of Wolf, Ram and Hart unconcerned about the _puny mortals _whoattacked him. Marcus felt the presence of that same immortal as earlier accompanied by the others again, _a tremor of fear passed through him. _Screams could be heard from the floors below as people were massacred. Running for a back stairwell hoping the deaths of the others would be enough of a distraction to allow his escape. Faster and faster his legs pumped, arms using the rail for support and balance, speeding down the stairs pausing only briefly to check intermittently ensuring that no one saw or detected his presence, _good _he thought, _let their deaths be for a good cause _– _mine_! As he got to the bottom and opened the door to a room at the back of the offices, one very few knew about his heart sank.

"Kell!" he shouted as the immortal advanced sword drawn. Blocking the strike he hit Kell seeing the immortals jaw collapse inward, symptomatic of Marcus' incremented physical abilities courtesy of a certain three gods. The blow hurling Kell out into the lobby, flying through a supporting wall and landing like a rag doll. Multiple bones were obviously broken. _He should have died temporarily _and kicked the other immortal into a wall hearing yet more cracks not sure if it was Kell or the wall – _maybe both_ he reasoned. Marcus had certainly felt most of the rib cage cave in and penetrate his torso.

The other immortals clearly registered shock on their faces at the damage he'd sustained; Jacob stood blood all down his face, one side still smirking - now completely healed. Marcus stepped back, face pasty in shock at how easily Kell had absorbed and then healed the punishment, without even a temporary death. His normal arrogant façade broken, and trying not to panic sought other means of escape.

"You'll have to do far better than that" Kell remarked and summoned his sword back and catching the blade continued to attack with a ferocity bordering on madness.

He ducked and moved aside art the right moment, avoiding an extremely well placed cut my Kell that nearly removed his arm; and after several more parries and blocks, surprised when his sword shattered on another impact, and helpless before the obviously more powerful immortal. He idly wondered what would happen if a Quickening was released here in a structure designed by Ivo Shandoor, designed to draw in and hold psychic and supernatural forces. Head rolling from his shoulders, eyes blinking briefly at Kell before his vision darkened and Quickening spewed from his corpse.

Kell was lifted twenty feet in the air as mist and electricity arced from Hamiltons' body, Quickening surging through his cells the energy contained by the building built by Shandoor, amplifying the energy in the process. As he floated gently to the floor a low base rumble shook the building.

Part way through his journey he changed the destination, and opted for Paris Watcher HQ, where both Leonides and Logan were staying. _Bugger staying in a grotty barge when they had the lap of luxury. _Arriving he found the place empty, but there was a note.

_Richie – I've gone out for some food and will be back by 7pm – Leo. _

Below that was another note.

_Richie – gone to get a book to read, back soon – Logan. _

He checked his watch, a good two hours before Leonides came back. He quite fancied a book too and went out in search of Logan.

Logan was in a bookshop, and it wasn't a modern kind of place full of pristine shelves and brand new books like Waterstones, but this was the place full of books that smelt old, they had that I've been read a thousand times before look. _Classic books! _Logan savoured the smell and was currently leafing through a couple while also noticing the attractive blond woman behind the counter. He heard the bell above the door and ignored it, continuing to examine several more books – _this looks promising_ he thought, and placed a couple more on the 'I will be buying these' pile.

One of the men approached the woman behind the counter and asked to borrow her pen, and she refused. It was when she squealed that Logan came out from behind the shelf. "Is there a problem?" he asked pointedly. His tone had come out quite gruff, but he wasn't worried about that, and quickly scoped out those present; three men who seemed of average build, nothing exceptional about them, but then that didn't prove anything. Although to Logans' enhanced smell they gave off an oddly non human odour. "Hey!" said Logan. "Leggo of her" he shouted. The woman used the distraction to push her attacker away.

There was one moving towards Logan, the other was keeping watch by the door; while the nearest one turned and attempted to slug the immortal; glancing off his Adamantium skeleton, seeing the surprise on his assailants face. "Aaaaa" he cried clutching his damaged hand protectively.

"Them's the breaks kid" said Logan and landed a punch on his jaw which caused his opponent to stagger but not to fall. Now surprise showed on Logans' face, just as the other got near enough. He heard the _snick_ of the man drawing a blade, and he turned at the last instant to avoid a knife. The woman behind the counter stayed where she was.

Logan showed one his cold predatory smiles, "What you think I don't got a weapon" he growled, as three adamantium blades each a foot long appeared from above the knuckles on either hand. Both men stepped back and with a casual slash cut one knife in three pieces, steel dropped to the floor clattering noisily. "Well you gone quiet on me" he said advancing. "Just not your day today", and punched one in the chest using his full strength, not holding back on iota; at the last minute he withdrew the blades before impact. That left two, and one no longer had a weapon to speak of.

"What 'bout you bub?" asked Logan. "What say you leave here in one piece or do I turn you into kebab and feed you to nearby dog?"

One of the supermen looked concerned and began to back away. "Get him!" shouted the assailant by the door. "No way, he's got bloody knives in his arms" retorted the other, having never seen anything like it.

"Don't be so damn ridiculous" shouted the door man. Logan extended one blade along the middle knuckle in an 'up yours gesture'. "Izzat a fact?" he menaced. The one by the door pulled a gun out with a silencer, "Now get out of my way or we shoot both of you" he remarked. "Hand me your pen" he said directing the comment at the blond behind the desk. "Go ahead shoot me" challenged Logan, backhanding the nearest assailant who had tried to duck almost parahuman fast, but not quite making it. _Something isn't right here_ but those thought were quickly squelched as Adamantium connected with a jaw which broke quite audibly, twisting to the side with the impact. A slight _puffft _noise could be heard and a red stain appeared on Logan's chest.

"Now whose laughing"

Logan began to cough, _something was stuck in his throat_, and one final splutter and he spat the bullet onto the floor, _a trick he's learnt over the years_. The man with the gun looked alarmed, i_mpossible he thought and shot _the Logan in the head, watching as the bullet bounced off his skull, taking a gobbit of flesh with it, noticing it healed instantly. Logan fell back one step reeling; the impact had _rung a few bells_. He rolled with speed that belied his size, but the shooter reacted almost as preternaturally fast, as four more shots slammed into his torso, one glanced off his shoulder blades. Not that it did any good.

The assailant never screamed as Adamantium emerged from the top of his skull, there was no time to as brain functions were immediately terminated. "Not your day at all". He turned to look at the woman who just vaulted over the counter and ran for the upstairs. "It's okay" he said calmly. Then two more men bowled in through the front door, and continued in his direction. "Run!" he yelled and made to follow her. "Go" he urged, though she needed no encouragement. As they went up the stairs, she was obviously trying to out distance Logan for some reason, _must feel threatened by him_.

Entering an office that contained some type of computer he'd never seen before, not even in the Government had anything as advanced _fishy_ he thought, quickly closing the door and jamming it with a chair. A man that must be in his sixties entered what appeared to be a bank vault full of blue mist. Logan was about to yell when two bodies impacted with the solid oak door which obviously would not hold for long.

"Go on!" Roberta urged Gary. "I'll hold them!" she yelled. Smoke began to appear from pieces of equipment _self destruct, _"Hey lady are you supposed to trigger doomsday with us in the building?"

He cocked his head slightly, as Roberta's mouth opened, interrupting whatever she was going to say, "There's one on the roof too"

"How the hell you do know that?" she asked worriedly fiddling with her pen. Another bang as two bodies impacted the door.

"How many times I'm not going to hurt you, but if the self destruct is on countdown don't you think we need to leave?"

Roberta did not know what to make of the strange man who had saved her; he appeared to clearly be not quite human, spontaneous tissue regeneration told her that, but clearly not a child of Chrysalis. _Alien_. "Up the stairs is the only way" she said turning towards a wall which she pushed, revealing a hidden flight of stairs. "We'll just have to deal with whoever is up there"

"You go first"

"No you" Roberta gestured, clutching the 'Servo' for dear life.

Logan shook his head, some kind of operative but he had no idea for whom she worked. "Fine" he grunted. "But you can deal with Bonnie and Clyde" he said and started up the stairs. Although the passageway was dark his preternatural eyes adjusted immediately and within moments reached a door that quite evidently led to outside, daylight was visible around it. Kicking it open _stealth be damned_ and charged out.

What greeted Logan was obviously supposed to be a woman, but she had worked out that hard that no mammary tissue remained and looked more like a man. "Sheesh" uttered Logan, "that's repulsive". The woman swung. Logan wasn't sure whether she didn't like the phrase or because she had intended to anyway. She almost connected too, striking with the speed of a panther. Adamantium blades slashed across her stomach, internal organs falling onto the floor. She frantically bent down tried to put them all in, but blood loos took its toll and within moments she was dead. Roberta appeared at the top of the stairs unable to see what had transpired, "What's that smell?"

"Guess someone couldn't keep their lunch in" said Logan irritably, his nose twitching at the stench. As soon as Logan moved Roberta saw the mess, intestines and all sorts of organs littered the roof. She immediately wanted to be sick _time for that later_. Looking down over the roof saw a carnival moving through the city all in fancy dress. "Grab on" he said placing his hands carefully on either side of the ladder.

Roberta knew instinctively what he was going do – "We'll fall" she said concerned noticing other of Khans super soldiers were standing around the building. "Look" she pointed.

"I can see them. I'm not blind" Logan said sourly, "Any better ideas?" Actually she did having just spotted a cart moving along the street full of hay, "Follow me", and she jumped, her fall cushioned by the hay, although winded. She coughed but quickly rolled aside. He smirked while simultaneously shaking his head, "You're some piece of work"

Richie had been looking for Logan everywhere and having given up purchased books already. Nothing overly taxing, just something to lose himself in, and forget the everyday world, but he had to stay alert with Jacob Kell out there; and his gang. He didn't want to be ambushed. He looked at an English paper which clearly described a building belonging to a legal firm collapsing, _it had to be Kell somehow_ _every fibre of his being screamed it. _But despite the news there appeared to be people in masks walking through the city having a good time. Richie grinned until he heard Logans' dulcet tones.

"No way lady, I'm sticking close to you until I can deliver you to your employer"

"Stop calling me lady". She sounded irritated.

"So what is your name, your real name?"

"Roberta Lincoln"

"Logan". It was at this point Richie walked around the corner with a carrier bag full of books.

"Richie Ryan" he said extending a hand. "I hope he's not being a sourpuss, has a tendency to be get grumpy without his sugar fix".

Roberta smirked at Richie, "At least some your friends are polite, unlike you" she retorted.

His face took on scowl, resembling a thunderstorm. "Listen Roberta without me back there you'd probably be dead" he whispered. "I also want to know who the hell those guys were" he said grabbing her arm. "Time to go home" remarked Logan. "I'm gonna kill William Striker" he whispered. Having very little choice at the moment went with the flow, stopping abruptly for one second turned to look at her 'saviour'. "They were nothing to do with him if that's what you mean". Logan grunted and pushed her into a taxi. _Answers will come he thought. _

Leonides was still not home so they had the place to themselves for a bit. "You look different Richie, did you get a……." he began realising that another was present. "Did you….?"

Richie caught on. "Yeh I did, tell ya' later". Roberta was about to interrupt and tell them about Khan, not everything but the 'bare essentials', as they did not need to get involved but decided against it. "Look" urged Logan. "We're not going to hurt you" he began, "but those mooks in the shop obviously knew who you were and had your description and there might be more in the city."

She caught on immediately to what he was saying but she had to test a theory first. "So I'm free to leave?"

"Sure" he answered gesturing towards the door. "Go, but this time you're on your own". He went into the fridge and got a beer, "Richie you want one?"

"Please!" responded Richie. He pulled two beers out the fridge and removed the tops, emerging back in the lounge. Roberta stood there with her hands on her hips, pouting. "You still here" smirked Logan.

Roberta turned to leave and swivelled back to face Logan, "You are so infuriating!" she said stamping her foot petulantly.

"I have that effect on people" he said. "Look I did mean it, stay" he relented. She sat down as the days events causing her to sag in the chair.

"I could use a shower" she moaned running her hand through her hair, pulling hay out. She felt grimey.

"Help yourself" he remarked absently. "They'll be a glass of red wine with your name on it when you get back". _For such a lout _she thought, _maybe he can be thoughtful too_. She turned the shower using the noise to disguise her voice, got her 'Servo' out and attempted to contact Seven. She hadn't got undressed yet, as standing there naked to talk to her employer; even though he couldn't see her _seemed improper somehow_.

Back in the lounge Richie and Logan exchanged stories about the events of the day. Both sat there tired. It was at this point they heard the door opening as Leonides walked in. "Hey guys have you seen news today?" Both stayed on the sofa and groaned in annoyance.

"What did I say?"

She was just coming out of the bathroom in a huge towelling bath robe, the news from Gary was not good. It would take a week before his alien benefactors would get the materials established for a new base but he had however expressed an interest in meeting Logan.

Gary Seven, a.k.a 'Control' was worried. Before his office had been placed on self destruct to stop Khan's supermen from accessing the alien technology, several alerts had gone off. Beta 6 had clearly picked up several large readings of bio-electric energy, anaphasic energy to be exact - one was in the gardens of Paris, but the most important one was huge, situated in the offices of the corrupt Lawyers Wolf, Ram and Hart. Not only did his readings confirm the buildings ability to concentrate certain energies but it also acted as an amplifier; so much so that several buildings next to it had been demolished in the energy release. _Unheard of _he thought. _What could cause such a build up of anaphasic energy? A life form? Hidden technology? _Whatever it was it had Gary worried, but his _next few days would be busy anyway _arranging to have the parts transported from fifty thousand light years away to their new base in London.

_Notes_

(22). Why having a trio of immortals, as you can see the adversaries are extremely old and powerful or artificially augmented. Even a mortal Master Ninja would be unable to prevail against such foes. Thus I had to phase out the first set of characters who were a lead up to Richie meeting those he needed to, sort of a first rung on the ladder as it were.

(23). Weapon X. Obvious link to a super soldier project which fits in well with Eugenics Wars. Do not expect to see any other Marvel or DC characters though. Some may appear but my universe has nothing in common with theirs.

(24). Tau-Tau, a method of learning to use psychic powers detailed in Eric Van Lustbader novels which does indeed have split disciplines.

(25). See the Eric Van Lustbader novel Floating City detailing this further. The Binding Path allows the user to use both Kshira (darkness) and Akshara (light) in tandem without taint or corruption.

(26). Lin Tao is an original character of mine, but the setting is from the film the Lost Empire.

(27). Dan Clifford was a character who appeared in the BBC series Casuality. Methos was in Highlander, but both were both played by Peter Wingfield allowing a link.

(28). In the Eugenics Wars by Greg Cox, a scientist present in the original Chrysalis Project was Maggie Erickson, whose fiancée was Dr Walsh, thus her name became Dr Maggie Walsh from the erstwhile Buffy the Vampire Slayer series. Thus allowing a connection between Buffy and Highlander, and two Watcher Councils, who obviously must work in tandem.

(29). I could not in all conscience allow Richie or his erstwhile companions to kill Pai Mei, he is simply too powerful and capable for that. Plus, if he can trounce 60 Shaolin Monks, three Ninja Masters will be no problem, as he demonstrated.

There was only one martial artist who was capable of removing such a powerful figure as Pai Mei, Chuin Master of Sinanju. For those that don't know Sinanju in the Destroyer books is the Source of all the Martial Arts, the rest being 'rays' as 'Sinanju is the sun' to quote Master Chuin.

The feats that they are capable of are all carried out in series, at one time or another and without bearing witness to them one would logically believe them fables or exaggerated, let's face it would you believe someone who said that a hundred year old Korean barely five foot could dodge bullets and kill a SWAT team. Hardly, thus although Pai Mei knows their rep, he doubts some of their capabilities.

One of Pai Mei's flaws is his arrogance which is displayed in the Kill Bill duology, Beatrix Kiddo who obeys his every whim gets taught Five Point Palm Exploding Heart Technique, while Elle Driver for offending the White Lotus adept loses an eye.

(30). Marcus Hamilton is the one who trounced Ilyria in Angel during the last two episodes. I read a fanfiction where he was an extremely powerful immortal and I liked the idea, hence my use here. We know he is not a vampire, thus logic dictates he must be something else.

(31). Wolf, Ram and Hart must be something, obviously related to the Powers that Be. My idea is that they are gods from various pantheons, and by doing this made it easier to incorporate other mythologies.

(32). I have changed Kane to Khan from Highlander 3, primarily because I do not want to be able to distinguish between them; and considering how he looked in the film it is more likely he is a Mongol from the Steppes.

(33). I using Kell from Endgame and he displayed numerous mystical abilities in the trailer, despite them never appearing in the film. Besides the powers displayed in the trailer fit with my world, hence my use of them.

(34). Ivo Shandoor is a reference to the mythical architect in Ghostbusters.

(35). Aegis Books is the name of the shop that Roberta Lincoln and Gary Seven use in book two of Eugenics Wars, only this is slightly AU and in France.


	5. Lap of the Gods

**Chapter 5 – The Eugenics Wars – Part 3**

They met Gary Seven in his London office but what annoyed Roberta was travelling by plane _no Blue Mist express_, sometime she thought mundane transport so limiting; _boring_, if only Gary would tell her the future.

Sitting behind his desk and currently on a call, Gary beckoned them in. Roberta sat herself down comfortably, flanked by Ritchie and Logan – all waited in silence as a common courtesy. Finally Gary finished and placed the receiver in the cradle. "Well I must thank you for your help in looking after Roberta for the last week while I got my new office sorted; especially after the last one…er…." Gary said, pausing briefly, "exploded" he added, Ritchie shifted in his seat, sitting forward as he spoke, "It was a pleasure"

"Quite" said Logan, "She sure drinks a lot of wine" he smiled. "And I thought I was bad". Gary smiled too as it was the only levity he'd had in the last week; most of which had been spent co-ordinating his alien benefactors to ensure the matter transporters got everything in the right place. There had been a fiasco about ten years ago when some of the Beta unit had appeared in a military hanger. _That had not been one of the best days, but then he never rested_.

His scans of both men had revealed some interesting details; the one known as Logan was immortal similar to Dr Akharin (note 36), possessing some kind of instant tissue regeneration coupled with Adamantium over his skeleton structure making him almost indestructible. While Ritchie seemed to possess some sort of symbiotic relationship with an Anaphasic life-form (note 37) which allowed instant tissue regeneration and could in theory be removed but it _somehow it was an integral part to his biology_ and doing so may cause Ritchie harm. _Problems, problems_ thought Supervisor 197.

"Summit wrong" asked Logan, interrupting his chain of thoughts.

Smiling weakly, "No, not at all" he answered automatically. "Anyway gentlemen, thank you for your help; but Roberta and I have a meeting scheduled"

"We do?" she asked all surprised. "We do" she said with more conviction this time taking the hint for their 'catch-up'.

The younger immortal looked up sharply, "You're not getting rid of us that easily"

"I want another shot at those genetically engineered psycho's" he remarked firmly. When he saw Gary was about to shake his head, his eyes became even firmer, three claws emerging from above his knuckles. "This time it'll be on my terms".

It had taken hours of squabbling and haggling, but Gary had relented to let them work for him, albeit temporarily. His main gripe had been whether to issue them with a Servo or not, and in the end decided not to bother – there was no way either were going to put one of the genetically engineered Supermen to sleep or to stun them – _they would kill any who stood in their way_ and this bothered him immensely. It was the way the aliens had brought him up, but unfortunately Khan was willing to kill millions to do whatever it took; _perhaps he should change his stance? _

Having got bored over the last few weeks of waiting around in Paris for assignment both immortals had slipped on a plane heading back to Seattle. Ritchie did not want to wait around near that other immortal in Paris whom Joe had identified as Jacob Kell with his entourage of 'helpers'. One of the most powerful immortals in existence, although that latter 'tit-bit' of information had come from Methos; who had to be hiding something – _he always did_.

Today the Dojo was full of people practicing and working out, still run by Charlie De Silva, although technically Duncan still owned it despite his AWOL status. Ritchie watched the amateurish techniques being displayed, part wanted to correct the students, part wanting to leave them to it. Deciding on the former he walked onto the mat. After several weeks Ritchie had finally assimilated the two different parts within him, the Ninja had the better training but the White Lotus adept had managed to observe techniques directly from the 'Sun Source' elevating his skills levels far above normal.

"Ritchie! You joining us then?" teased Charlie.

He was about to say "Yes" when he sensed another immortal and looked quickly towards the door hoping it was someone familiar, a challenge was the last thing he needed today. The man was balding, obviously having experienced 'First Death' late in life, a long black overcoat despite the summer heat.

"I'm looking for Duncan Macleod" he said, voice resonating supernaturally across the room.

Shaking his head to clear the almost hypnotic effects, "He's not hear, and if you see him let me know", and strode towards the other side of the room. "But if I see him first, you got a name and I'll tell him I saw you" suggested the younger immortal helpfully. The man smiled and walked out of the door.

Turning back to the group and now having lost all interest in training sat back down on a bench to think. _Something about him _had thrown Ritchie off somehow. _That voice_. Shaking his head once again made his way towards the office to get a cup of coffee.

Hefting the bag over a shoulder, Ritchie left shortly thereafter to keep the appointment with Logan who should be in the bar now – _probably ordering the whole menu_ thought Ritchie, _that man's stomach is legend! _Choosing to walk instead of drive, observing people; it was then he felt more than saw the person tailing as whoever it was, was keeping a discreet distance. Not wanting to risk a backward glance 'spooking' them continued to walk at a rather sedate pace.

Usually when being followed most people went to browse for a magazine or a paper making it possible to look around, seemingly innocently yet he shunned this as too amateurish and opted for another approach. Scanning the faces of the crowd ran across the road, _Jaywalking_, another to his list of charges. His actions made it appear completely innocent and it was then he felt the presence of an immortal, _not again_, and all pretence of innocence was gone as he bolted down a side street. Already aware of what waited for him down this street, he chanced it anyway. Their shouting, or rather arguing was abundantly obvious, and running at full pelt ignored the irritated stares.

The hoodlums made to block his passage, standing side by side, unaware that an escape route was already planned. The gang looked slightly worried as their prey made no move to change direction, their faces growing grim as he ran at them. One thought to dissuade him by pulling a shirt aside to reveal a gun. It was then Ritchie leapt, angry faces revealed to show shock, as he jumped straight over their heads. By the time the hoodlum drew the gun Ritchie was around another corner.

It was the same immortal that was in the Dojo earlier that stood there sword drawn and at the ready. "Well boy!" he said. "You can either tell me where Duncan Macleod is or I'll have your head"

"Yeah, whatever" he said dismissively. "Take your best shot pal!"

Swords clashed. "What's that man?" one hoodlum said to another.

"Sounds like swords bro", and he turned to investigate. "Yo' comin' or what?"

"Hell yeah" another remarked. Sparks flashed from the blades as they met in a contest of skill, none of the 'Brothers' could ever hope to match, and they watched briefly captivated. "Awesome!"

"Wish I could be that good" said another.

"Don't need to be. That's just ol'skool crap!" said one drawing a gun.

Ritchie saw the gang watch them out of his peripheral vision and yet paid them no heed.

"Your blade is heavy" said the mystery immortal. "Arms and legs are tired" he intoned, the supernatural resonance of the voice somehow overriding his will. "You cannot move". Ritchie's arms felt like lead weight and his movements became less fluid, slower, lacking the strength of moments ago. _What the hell m_ind and body screamed in protest but were unable to overcome the suggestion as a block faltered and his opponents' blade bit deep into his arm.

"Aaah!" screamed Ritchie. "Who are you?" he inquired, hoping to 'buy' some time to shake off the effects. "Roland Kantos" replied the immortal. "You are moving through quicksand" he said. "Carrying a huge weight on your shoulders", said the immortal. A brief gap gave Ritchie enough time to backhand the immortal in the jaw with the hilt sending Roland reeling. _If he stayed on the ground he was dead, and prayed the hoodlums didn't shoot_, but there was no choice.

Pulling a jacket around his body like a shield and placed the sword in its scabbard which was hastily slung over his back, using the cord; began to climb the wall like a spider. Forehead beaded with sweat as he attempted to overcome the mind control but _dead either way_. Quickly moving sideways in an attempt to narrow the shooting angle of the gang, as every muscle and sinew protested his actions, but it was either that or death. _Move damn it!_ He willed and sure enough a very reluctant body obeyed.

Roland scowled as the gang members approached.

"Pretty sword" said one.

"I want it" said another aiming the gun.

It was then Roland used the 'Voice', again. "Shoot your friend" he said.

"What you doing man!" moaned one.

"No don't", his screams of protest silenced by a gunshot.

"Kill all of your friends and then yourself" said Roland walking off to which the only noise was gunshots followed by screams and then punctuated by the silence of death.

At the console of the Beta 7 again, watched two alerts flash across the screen when something occurred to him. The Anaphasic energy releases of late where likely something to do with Ritchie, _perhaps there were others of his kind?_ Something to investigate, _another _he thought. It was as though mankind not only strived to destroy itself, but so too did every alien in existence aided and abetted by the universe itself. The other alert was closer to home, as much relevance as that had, some kind of wormhole had opened within Cheyenne Mountain and Gary Seven hoped that didn't mean what he thought it did. _Mmmmmmm!_ Cursed Supervisor 197 again discontentedly. _Why was humanity always in constant danger?_

Roberta Lincoln was stroking Isis, the cat, the only feline she knew that could shape change into a full grown stunning woman. _Perks_, _pity she couldn't have a man like that_ she thought absently_, _having a certain fondness for Logan herself despite the sometimes severe and hard exterior there lurked a rather tender human being inside. Worse, she couldn't believe she was having those thoughts, _stop it girl!_ Mentally chastising herself as Isis purred happily.

Logan had a face like thunder. "Where you been!" he shouted. Upon seeing his friend's expression, "You okay?" he asked concernedly, watching as the other sagged into a chair like a puppet whose strings had been cut, sweat pouring down his face.

"Jeez. What happened?" Slowly he told Logan about the incident and the other immortal became more and more worried and ordered some food and some high sugar drinks. "Don't worry Rich" he said reassuringly, "I got your back!"

"You can't interfere" he moaned.

"True" he answered, but "I'm not gonna send you to your death either". The powers displayed by this immortal sounded almost vampiric. Certain types of vampire possess psychic powers enabling them to mentally dominate their victims. _Try it on me_ he thought clenching his fists, managing to retain the Adamantium blades, _even Dracula himself couldn't dominate me_. A low growl of anger escaped his throat, unheard to all in the room.

Methos walked along a beech and came across a body, the one he'd been looking for, _Duncan Macleod_. Having tracked the immortal signature for a month or more, a little trick he'd learnt over many years of practice, but one well worth the time spent even if it had been centuries - _no point risking your life needlessly_. Most immortals had no idea of his abilities, even Duncan, except for Kronos. The other Ancient Immortal had been immune or able to block most of his abilities which made avoiding him over the millennia quite difficult, even taxing at times; similar to how Kronos had been immune to Cassandra's attempts at using 'The Voice'.

Age had made Kronos incredibly stubborn to accepting certain kinds of change while Methos had accepted it with _open arms_ a majority of the time. A particular favourite invention of his _besides beer _was gunpowder; he'd been in China at the time. It had taken years of painstaking research to find the right formula again after the first mishap which had blown a whole wall out of the Royal Palace for which he'd been arrested and executed, albeit temporary death thanks to be a bit of rapid fast talking on his behalf.

Reaching down to the body, careful not to withdraw the spears from the chest lest the immortal awake and attempt his murder; binding both hands and feet Methos dragged the body to a waiting car. He looked at the still form of Duncan Macleod, clothes in tatters and the dark hair lank and caked with sea salt which was usually tied in a neat ponytail, but was now a wet tangled mane. _The best of us_ he thought idly. What others understood as temporary death was nothing of the kind but one of his teachers Ma'El had painstakingly explained the phenomena.

"Are you not taking those out?" inquired the elder Watcher knowing some kind of sarcastic retort would be forthcoming; and was not disappointed.

"Do I look stupid Joe?" he rebutted. "I've not survived five thousand years by being dumb". Despite the tirade Joe smiled discreetly and grabbed the younger Macleods' legs, helping the Ancient place the body in the boot.

Once they were back in the car Joe looked at Methos and wondered whether he should 'wake' the elder Macleod who was currently languishing in Sanctuary, fed up of the death and killing. Deciding against it turned to the oldest man he knew, "Where to now?"

"Just drive Joe" he insisted "I know just the place"

Seven had given them the coordinates of an alien spaceship that was about to crash land having already entered the atmosphere. They were to check for survivors and should any exist to contact him immediately, warning the immortals not to engage the aliens in any way as they were 'extremely dangerous'. In order to get both Logan and Ritchie to the site before any Government Agencies, they'd been allowed to use what Roberta called 'the Blue Mist Express' and as the fog dissipated they were able to see the beings. They appeared humanoid if a little pale skinned, although some had weird ridges across noses, or foreheads, or pointed ears. What they all had in common was some kind of cybernetics across a majority of the body, black cables leading from one part of the body to the next; everyone had either their left or right arm being replaced by some kind of robotic equivalent.

Emerging from some underbrush Logan waved his arms wildly, "Hey I'm over here!" he yelled at the cybernetic aliens. "Can't you hear me? I'm here to help" he shouted. Grabbing one of his friends arms Ritchie attempted to stop the other immortal attracting any unwanted attention. "Sssssh!"

Yanking his arm upward broke free from Ritchie's grip.

"Seven said not to contact them and to check for survivors" warned Ritchie. Yet despite Logan's actions none of the four survivors seemed vaguely interested in either of them, "C'mon out you big wimp". Brushing leaves and branches aside, stood next to the tree he'd been recently hiding behind, and walked towards Logan. "Maybe they don't understand our language" suggested Ritchie helpfully.

"Or my gestures" reasoned Van Hellsing. "Hey bub! Anyone home" he said tapping one of the aliens on the shoulder. Turning away dismissively one of the pale skinned alien creatures emitted a green light from its cybernetic eye which went up and down the immortals profile, "What the?" he exclaimed alarmed as it grabbed him suddenly and some kind of metal tubes emerged from its wrist, entering the skin of Logan's arm.

"Aaaah!"

Whatever it was injecting could be seen spreading up his arm, changing skin tone and colour as it went, blue veins becoming black. Roaring in pain he broke free as Adamantium extended, preternatural sharpness gleaming in the light. Slashing in rage the claws cut both body and cybernetics like tissue paper and the alien fell dead to the floor.

The other three cybernetic aliens raised their arms in the direction of the duo, one of the nearest spewed a small green ball of energy which raced at Ritchie. Despite his immortality and Ninja reflexes, dodging this kind of attack was almost impossible. The energy struck Ritchie in the arm, causing a huge wound to appear. It was now his turn to scream in pain. He was struggling to stand upright but reactions born of centuries of practice took over, as preternatural metal severed the arm of the alien who had shot Ritchie. "Go!" he bellowed, "I'll catch up".

Knowing when to listen, he turned and ran feeling several other energy discharges pass by, all very near misses and pushing branches aside tore through the tree line. Logan followed rasping for breath with each footstep and the more he ran the worse it became, _the infection is spreading_.

Stopping abruptly, he grabbed one of Logans' arms and placed it around his neck, pulled him along by the waist. "I'm fine!" he growled.

"Shut up!" hissed Ritchie, zigzagging between tree trunks. After ten minutes their pursuers showed no intention of slowing down.

"They're relentless!" gasped Ritchie sweat dripping down his chin. "We gotta keep going"

"We'll never outrun them like this". Still struggling with whatever reaction was taking place within, it seemed to be slowing down, but certainly not stopping. "It's getting worse".

"I know"

"Just give me a second and I'll see if I can try to run on my own". Ritchie was about to protest but heard a branch snap nearby and knew that their option of running was almost gone, as was their rest break.

Face clearly registering fury and grabbing a branch for support, grunting in pain, he made a break for it and Ritchie followed close behind, mostly to ensure the other did not stumble and fall.

Both ran, ran for all they were worth across the field, arms and legs pumping madly. Adrenaline overpowering the pain flaring in their muscles which were telling them to stop; another batch of woodland was visible up ahead. Neither had the breath to speak or to say "Into the forest", no eye contact was required for it was the only sensible option. As they pushed aside bushes and branches hoping to be away from the menace.

They could see the wooded area narrowing, to what might hopefully be a field so they could really make a decent run for it. Yet the deeper they went the denser it became, to the extent that Ritchie filed in behind Logan who used his claws to open up gaps. Yet no matter how hard they tried the worse it got. Both looked at each other, their instant eye contact told them both they had identical thoughts but they dare not turn back now. Grunting in anger Logan continued. After ten minutes the foliage thinned out until they walked out onto a muddy footpath.

They maintained a gap of about ten feet between each other, ready for anything; following this strange path with woodland on either side – which upon inspection did not look particularly dense at all. Both knew something was terribly wrong, but they had little choice but to proceed. A large castle was sitting on a hillock which seemed terribly far away. After a five minute walk the castle seemed nearer to them than it should have, and separating it from them was a small stream with a bridge.

"What's next a troll?"

Logan smiled as the welcome breeze helped dry the sweat that glistened on his forehead.

"I know what you mean".

They continued over the bridge with no interruption or sign of anyone nearby. The doorway into the castle remained open and no one was about. "This has got to be a trap"

Ritchie nodded with the sentiment but said nothing. Eyes constantly scanning, looking for any sign of deception and danger – yet there was nothing; just something he couldn't quite put his finger on.

He opened a huge oak door which creaked menacingly as both entered into the gap, although neither could see nor hear anyone, moving together in synchronisation like two soldiers in the Special Forces, one looking the other covering, constantly changing. Turning a corner both walked into a roomful of people although neither had seen or heard seconds previously. Pausing briefly to check for other exits swivelled on their heels and made to leave only to find two humanoid guards dressed in antiquated armour, wielding broadswords standing in the space that had been empty only moments ago. All those present appeared human, yet their fashion style was almost a thousand years old, like old paintings done by Michelangelo.

The woman had long blonde hair to her waist and a silk gown which left just enough flesh flashing in various places, with almost magical green eyes that held oceans depths. She was absolutely stunning sitting on a divan in the middle of the room, making Amanda look dull, almost plain beside her. In front of here was a sumptuous feast fit for a king. Neither could take their eyes off her.

"Welcome!" she said. "Welcome to the Court of Sanctity". Logan looked at Ritchie who shook his head, neither knew where they were.

"It has been a long time since one of either of your kind graced my Court" she declared. It was as though her appearance shifted right before their very eyes, sometimes resembling one of the many depictions of the Virgin Mary, other times taking the form of a Greek Goddess or other unfamiliar religions.

Logan shook his head trying to make sense of her changing forms, hoping one would stick as it eventually fell on the Virgin Mary figure. "Who are you?"

"Usually we only have Fragile Creatures here but both your kind are always welcome"

"What is a fragile creature?" inquired Logan.

"What do you call them?" she asked turning to a man behind her, "Temporary things?" Both noticed the occupants of this room represented perfect human specimens, toned and lithe, like Olympic athletes; and all seemed to be attired in a similar manner to her.

"Mortals?" ventured Logan.

"Yes that is it, a Fragile Creature" she said pulling open the gown open to reveal more flesh. "Perhaps you would like to rest here for a while and eat?"

"I'm starvin'" murmured Ritchie making his way towards the table.

"All things here are given freely and without obligation" she said.

His hand stopped all of a sudden. The odd phrase reverberating in his head, reminding him of tales about fairies and their kingdoms and their rules, not sure if what she said was good or bad. "Are you…." He began, obviously just beating Logan to the punch.

She nodded and reached forward to take a bite of an apple which looked incredibly rosy and juicy. "Yes were once worshipped on your planet Dragon Brother, known by many names such as the Aesir, and the Tuatha De Dannan"

Logan interrupted and mentally kicked himself for doing so. "Like Zeus?"

Her face flushed in anger.

Ritchie turned towards Logan, "Smart move. Well done!"

The apple that was in her mouth flew onto the floor, spittle flying everywhere, "Do not ever mention the Olympians in this court again. The Olympians and the Aunnanki formed a rivalry with my people, the Golden Ones; their territories once stretched all across eastern Europe and into Asia; just as our territories covered what you now call Britain, Ireland, Norway and Western Europe," thus ended her monologue. She clapped once and most present walked out of the doorways, leaving them alone.

"Doesn't that leave out Africa and the Americas?"

"Very perceptive Dragon Brother, before your kind existed we walked many worlds with those like us," and then she waved her hand, within their minds both could see an ancient Earth where beasts of legend walked, many unrecognisable. Ritchie could see beings with the faces of animals and humanoids with huge feathered wings, _Angels_ he thought. "Yes" she said. "We all walked together until the arrival of the Iod, who was known on your world as Yahweh, Jehovah and Allah. Then he forced the Seraphim into his service, binding them and unable to prevail we sealed off our Realms from your world"

Logan was finding this extremely hard to take in and could see that Ritchie was having the same difficulty, that 'God' came to this world and forced these beings out. He wasn't sure how to feel about such revelations but fear was certainly the top of his list, but there was a subtlety he was missing.

"Please sit and rest you are both weary. Do not worry I will not harm you in any way." She looked at the cushions on the floor, beckoning them with her eyes, urging them to sit; which right now felt like an incredibly good idea. She reached for a grape and popped in into her mouth. "You see Ritchie, Logan," shock registered on both their faces that she knew their names. "The being known as the Iod 'fathered' Monotheism across the whole universe and was finally imprisoned in the centre of your galaxy; we now intend to re-open our Realms to you once more Dragon Brother".

He was getting annoyed at being called a Dragon Brother when he actually had no idea what it was.

"Sorry for interrupting" he began, "I don't even know your name, but what is a Dragon Brother". She smiled and her doing so seemed to cause light to sparkle more brightly within the chamber.

"You many call me Tanu" she replied. "You can eat and refresh here later if you wish". The Goddess stood and walked towards a doorway that had not been there before. "Come" she beckoned. "Let me show you something". Both followed the Goddess as she led them into an underground chamber.

Logan looked at the chamber. In the middle was a huge chasm and the only way to cross from one to the other was to use a bridge wide enough for three people made of the same rock as the cavern itself.

"Where are we?" he inquired.

Tanu smiled again which made her shine like a miniature star. "We are inside the Earth and along that bridge is something you should see" she remarked leading the way. "Follow me." The source of the faint blue glow came from another cavern up ahead.

He could see the youngster get a little bit unsteady on his feet. "Are you okay Rich?" The young immortal slowed and almost stumbled, able to sense such a huge Quickening it made him dizzy not just in anticipation but with worry. It was as if the very fibre of the rock gave it off in some way, the room ahead was the strongest source by far. "What's ahead?"

"Your very heritage Dragon Brother" she said. Logan steadied Ritchie as they both walked behind Tanu who led them on to the bridge, and visible over the side of the bridge was an ocean of blue energy, huge miles across and even Logan recognised its similarity to Quickening.

"Is that?"

The Goddess smiled again, "Yes it is"

Within the ocean they could see a vaguely reptilian figure swimming and occasionally what resembled a wing would surface, or a long neck. Then it took to the air, emitting a piercing screech only the Goddess could understand.

"What the hell?!" remarked Ritchie in confusion.

"It recognises you and calls to you, its brother, Dragon Brother!"

Its beating wings caused both to steady themselves on the bridge or risk falling in, green scales that shone like polished metal, possessing eyes of purest fire.

She pointed down, "That is Blue Fire, that which runs within you. The very warp and weft of _Existence_" she said adding emphasis to the last word while simultaneously pointing at Ritchie, "There are places like this all over your world and at one time they all used to be connected".

Logan who liked to 'play dumb' sometimes had actually been rated highly intelligent in various tests done by the U.S Government, connected the dots immediately. "You're talking Dragon Lines" he exclaimed.

She nodded her head in affirmation. "All his kind possess it, have you never wondered Ritchie Ryan why you sometimes seemed connected to everything?" she asked. "It is because of that. It makes you what you are and it is the very stuff that makes up all of existence"

"What would happen if he fell in?" inquired Logan eyeing the drop worriedly. Although the bridge was made of rock, certain areas looked slightly unsafe in places. "What would happen if I fell in?" he murmured again.

Her face went blank for a second, becoming thoughtful. "In all my years of existence no one has ever asked me that and I find that I do not know". Tanu placed both hands on the ancient stonework and leant over the bridge looking the Dragon in the eyes once, watching as it descended into the pool of Blue Fire once more. "Probably not a good idea though" she added as afterthought. "The Blue Fire created your kind and exists on many Worlds".

Ritchie who had never been a whiz at school, or in fact at school much at all having frequently 'bunked off' and done what he wanted, thought back with hindsight, _perhaps that had not been a good idea_. He could still do basic maths and what she was suggested implied a great many things; Logan has obviously got the implication too. "That means there are other immortals like me on other worlds?"

"Oh yes" she replied. "Alteran, Vorlon, Centauri, Narn, Klingons, races all across the galaxy". She began to walk back towards the castle. Neither Ritchie nor Logan recognised any of the different race names, but shaking his head wondered where all this was going to lead resolved to mention it to Gary in case he knew. "Come, time moves differently here and you must be rested before the next leg of the journey"

Gary consulted Beta 8 and harrumphed a few times, having expected a call from both immortals hours ago. What concerned him greatly was some kind of spatial vortex near the crash site, it was incredibly subtle and difficult to detect and had it not been for the crashed Borg ship it would have remained undetected. _Then they vanished, the Borg were gone!_ _Impossible_, he thought worriedly. Only the First Ones possessed the kind of technology to do that and setting his scans to maximum tried to penetrate the distortion, and if worst came to worst it would be necessary to go alone and leave Roberta to handle things here.

The scans seemed to reveal that the distortion of time and space was connected to somewhere else many years away and beyond even his 'alien benefactors'. Pushing some of the buttons in an attempt to narrow the subspace scan, and pinpoint the distance more precisely. His face registered shock at the information as it led to another universe entirely, somewhere outside of this one. _Not good!_

Over the last twenty years Roberta had asked, and even pleaded in a desire to know who the aliens were that provided them with technology, but despite Gary being raised on their planet even he had never seen their true shape, only what they termed their Encounter Suits that they used to communicate with their 'Supervisors'. He knew they belonged in the category of First Ones like the Vorlons, the Shadows, and the Walkers but different somehow. Yet neither were they Metrons, Organians or Alteran, more well meaning than all of the above put together; wanting only the best for humanity – desiring for the race to survive and make it into space. Again even Gary was not privy to their reasons, but in truth did not care; the fact through the use of their technology his actions had saved humanity and the planet on innumerable occasions was enough to convince the genetically engineered human of the alien beings best intentions.

He studied the schematics on the screen once more and it was reminiscent of the power displayed by the Q, but different somehow and unable to judge whether it was being used benevolently reserved any judgement for a later time. Somehow Logan and Ritchie had ended up in this Spatial Rift the tracking devices he had given them confirmed this fact. _Stupid, stupid,_ _should never have sent them _he thought. Of late Gary was becoming concerned with mortality, _his frailty_, even Roberta would not last forever and for an immortal to become Supervisor 197 would greatly enhance Earths chance of survival.

They returned back to the castle like structure, all the food remained completely unchanged or unspoilt both were famished and tucked into the banquet, eating the food and drinking the wine with the fervour of someone starved for weeks. Although neither would remember losing consciousness and it wasn't that the food or drink was drugged, the Goddess merely willed it be, and it was.

Tanu stood over the unconscious immortals, "Foolish Creatures" she said. "Neither are aware their roles in the future of their fragile race", she said hands on hips. "Has the pestilence outside been removed?" she inquired.

A guard looked at her, "Yes my Queen. Cernunnos has prevented the infection from spreading into this world any further. Should I return these creatures to their world?"

She smiled. "Yes".

Duncan Macleod woke, seeing the familiar faces of Methos and Joe Dawson. Contemplating killing both now tried to reach for his sword and realised both hands were bound behind his back. Struggling, attempting to pull both hands free of the bonds.

"I tied them quite tight"

"I'll kill you Methos, you too Joe!" Raged the younger Macleod, and kicked the open car door in frustration several times, watching gleefully as it hit the Watcher who tried to step back; nearly falling over as the ever present walking stick slipped precariously in the mud.

"Problem with the legs Joe" he goaded.

"Ha, Ha Macleod, you're a real comedian"

"Stay still while I untie you". As soon as Macleod was free Methos leapt back what he hoped was a safe distance.

Rolling to both feet and ignoring the mud, while being careful not to lose his footing like the Watcher a few moments ago, yet ready to charge either of his captors. Duncan watched as Methos brandished the sword belonging to a father four hundred years dead. "What ya gonna do? Kill me?"

"I'm not here to kill you _Macleod_" spat the elder immortal using his name like a derogatory word. "If I had wanted to do that, you'd still be tied up". He walked slowly towards Duncan and handed the family blade to the incensed immortal.

Duncan took the sword of the Macleods' and made a couple of test swings narrowly missing Methos and Joe. In fact he had every intention of killing them both

"Go on then do it" goaded Methos. "What are you waiting for, next Christmas?"

Duncan was about to swing the blade but an inner voice spoke. _No don't do it! He deserves to die for what he did but not like this. _He turned in Joe's direction, ready to step towards him and make a fatal cut; it would be good to watch the Watchers entrails and blood wash all over the floor. The words "Die!" were about to be emitted from his mouth, but again that damn incessant 'voice' kept interfering with his plans. _Listen_ it beckoned.

"Go down there" suggested Methos.

"What so you can bury me alive, no thanks!"

Those sarcastic tones erupted from the Elders' mouth again. "Why bother untying you if I wanted to do that? Never one for brains were you?"

Knowing Methos was right but that 'voice' kept muddying his thoughts, making it impossible to think clearly. "How do I get down?" he asked, only to be given rappelling gear. His internal voice spoke again, _Take the rope and climb down_.

_Shut up_ he raged back.

"Is an irritating voice interrupting your thoughts Macleod? Nagging like a fishwife"

"Only yours"

Taking the rebuke but not willing to debate, Duncan was after all suffering with a _Dark Quickening_. "Down there is a way to silence that voice" he said pointing in direction of the hole. "What's it to be Mac? Silence the voice or eternity being nagged by two people who are always right?"

"Will you be silent!" he screamed and walked towards Methos holding the sword at the ready. _Stop! Go down in the hole and let's settle this. _Duncan set up the equipment and climbed down into the hole.

The cave was dark and foreboding lit by a strange blue luminescence, certainly not a natural light. Methos had given him a torch which really was unnecessary and turning a corner saw the source of illumination, a pool of water. It seemed the water reflected and refracted a light which came from underneath, from the very rock itself.

_Into the water_ his inner self suggested. Eager to silence the whining and begin the killing without the 'voice' urging caution, and other such namby-pamby ideals sounded like a good plan. Stepping into the water, unaware it contained Blue Fire fought to retain his identity. Time for Duncan Macleod to have it out with Duncan Macleod and only one would be winner.

Gary was about to use the teleport when Logan and Ritchie's signal appeared back on planet Earth. Scans instantly revealed that Logan was partially infected with Borg nanites albeit not a serious one as the immortals supernal immune system tried to remove the invading pathogen, one it would eventually lose. Deciding to take a risk by activating the teleport hoped the advanced medicine of his alien benefactors would be able to remove the nanites, but prompt action was essential.

Both immortals emerged out of the concealed doorway into Gary's office. "Are you okay?"

"Logan's hurt"

Gary rushed forward activating another hidden doorway that led to a room containing a bio-bed and it would there that medical care would be administered safely. "I know, get him on that bed"

Ever since infection he had struggled to do basic tasks, but imbibing the food and drink of the Faerie Queen had rejuvenated both in ways they didn't understand. Deciding it would be best to stand back and let Gary use whatever advanced technology was at hand pondered the situation. _What did they call themselves?_ He wondered, _Golden Ones, Aesir, Tuatha Dannan_.

Checking the display numerous times and still could not believe the results, whatever Logan had eaten and drunk recently was cleansing the immortals' system of the Borg infection. But the 'what' eluded the instruments and by definition the ability of the aliens that supplied the ultra advanced technology – he also knew the results would be instantly sent by subspace link back to their benefactors.

"Tell me everything that happened to you?" urged Gary, "It is vitally important, do you understand?"

He said watching as the immortal went into a kind of hibernation.

"Sure thing" Ritchie commented. "What d'ya want to know that Logan went to tap one on the shoulder and then got injected with something, or that we met Tanu of the Tuatha De Dannan?"

Gary's blood ran cold with that name, one he recognised from not just mythology but from tales told by the First Ones that empowered him. Many of the gods from legend were known across the universe and beyond, space travellers all, some explorers and others conquerors. It had been around 2 billion years ago there had been a huge war beyond the ability of mortal minds to imagine traversing not just the normal three dimensions, but all eleven. According to the data banks on the aliens' home world, whole galaxies and dimensions had been scoured of life and it had taken over another billion years for the universal ecosystem to repair itself. He listened intently to the story taking in every word, and if the Goddess intended to return from self imposed isolation then all the might of the First Ones would be required; and even that might not be enough.

Sweat began to bead on his forehead, heart racing frantically.

"You okay?" inquired Ritchie. "So do I get go on another mission or what?"

"You've got to be kidding me right?" asked Seven. "This one was an unmitigated disaster"

"Well maybe we could have done better, but it could have been worse?"

Becoming angry all of sudden he looked the immortal in the eye, "How exactly? You fought incredibly advanced aliens and almost died"

Fed up with being treated like a child, condescended to by almost everyone and he could in fact count on the fingers of one hand those who didn't; Joe Dawson, Connor Macleod and Logan. "Now listen here", he began, "You send us off the fight aliens that can kill immortals, without suitable warning or training and then bitch when things don't go as planned. Like that's really fair!"

Roberta walked into the room and sensing the commotion had discreetly listened at the door before entering. "He has a point". Supervisor 197 sighed and knew when he was beat as the immortal did indeed have a point. "I need to transmit the voice recording I jut got from Ritchie and see what instructions are given"

Incredulous, "You recorded me" he fumed. "This gets better by the minute"

Khan Noonien Singh sat at the board table wearing a crisp new designer suit, shirt and tie. None of the others in the board knew his status as a genetically engineered superman and should any find out they would be immediately killed. Secrecy was essential. As head or rather CEO of the Umbrella Corporation, the secret brains behind Microsoft; his main competitor being Chronowerx. Despite numerous attempts to get a covert operative inside Henry Starling's company none had succeeded to date, failure being an anathema to Khan who wondered what technology existed inside.

The years of infighting among the survivors of Chrysalis, superman against superman was taking its toll and the need to expand his army essential. The only way to do that was make more and it was to this end that his infiltration of the Umbrella Corporation had succeeded, enabling the creation of Project Manticore through the United States Government. Certain Governments were not only aware of him, but actively hunted Khan, and so it was necessary to use others in his dealings the US, otherwise it might backfire horribly.

While Logan was busy recovering from the infection of what Gary had described as molecular machines, or nanites, Ritchie had decided to go for a walk and hopefully clear his head. It was this walk which led him to a park, and the subsequent park bench on which he sat watching the ducks quack happily every time they were fed. One even waddled up to him asking for food and staring down at the sandwich he'd purchased which was as yet uneaten. Breaking off a portion of the crust, threw it to the duck who ate the bread greedily, looking up wanting more.

"Okay little fella, but no more. This is supposed to be my lunch". Realising his error as dozes of ducks waddled his way, whether they were hungry or not. _I can always buy another_, and broke it up n little bits enabling the immortal to feed as many as possible. It was then he felt the Quickening, it felt familiar somehow and turning abruptly saw the immortal with the hypnotic voice.

"Now is not good time. Why don't you go away and bother someone else" he snapped.

"Because you know the whereabouts of Duncan Macleod"

Standing abruptly, careful not hurt or to scare the ducks. "I told you the last time I have no idea where he is"

Roland drew his sword and walked towards him, "Your legs are buried in quicksand, and your arms cannot support your sword". Strangely this time the routine seemed less effective and clasping his hands together in a Mudra began to intone a Mantra enabling the immortal to muster his psychic energies in a defence. "You cannot do that forever" goaded Roland.

Separating his hands Ritchie drew his sword and knew the technique would only hold for a while before repetition was necessary. "Neither can you". He swung the Hattori Hanzo blade in an arc at the immortals head which was easily deflected.

He knew this immortal had somehow rendered a defence against the 'Voice' something Cassandra had taught was more or less impossible, yet it was being done. _Obviously Cassandra is not as knowledgeable as she thought_. However it was being done the technique would be an aid in his already expansive arsenal of psychic feats and deciding to press the attack he couldn't quite escape the feeling that despite over two thousand years of practice the younger immortal was merely playing – just as a cat does with a mouse before the kill. Remembering how Ritchie had somehow climbed the wall like a spider in their last meeting; and if he hadn't of seen it, he would not have believed it. Clearly this youth was a formidable adversary and _maybe over the years Roland had become over reliant on the 'Voice'_ he mused silently.

The other immortal evaded a shoulder cut, not even bothering to use the Katana to block. Roland countered with a lunge hoping to stab the heart or lungs which should prove temporarily debilitating enough for the final strike. Only to find his mouth was left agape in horror as the immortal leapt into the air, coming to rest, standing on his sword as though it was a branch of a tree, barely registering the weight increase.

He back flipped and at the same time kicked Roland in the face before making a seamlessly landing.

_Run_ an inner voice told him. _Too late _it said as Roland's head toppled from shoulders and Quickening spewed into Ritchie Ryan.

"Idiot" cursed the young immortal. "Couldn't leave well enough alone", as the Quickening lifting him into the air, buffeting him physically, mentally and psychically.

Duncan Macleod climbed out of the hole, and looked at the Watcher Joe Dawson, and Methos. "I'm sorry" he intoned, voice full of unrestrained sadness and emotion, clearly remembering some of the ignominious acts he had perpetrated while under control of the Dark Quickening.

On the way back to Gary's office, Ritchie entered Paris Zoo. He was unclear on his reasons for being there but wandered among the cages aimlessly. Sometimes he felt like a caged animal, living some secret life the rest of mankind could, and would never know about, forced to provide the front of normality. _Why_ he thought. _Do we actually originate from that blue energy? _Startling as the revelation was it provided a certain comfort as immortals were not the creation or playthings of any gods but of a natural design, a natural order.

Body sagging against a fence for second as Ritchie felt more tired than he had in a long while, but the immortal also knew the reason; his body was adjusting itself, acquiring whatever knowledge and power the other immortal had possessed. The world spun in circles like a roulette wheel for a second and resisting the urge to vomit he was forced to sit on the concrete floor grabbing the fence for support. A roar made the immortal jump. It was then he recognised another on top of the nausea, another immortal was nearby. Looking at the crowds of people no one turned towards Ritchie, or even seemed to notice anything out of the ordinary. Using body control gained from Okasa he stood and watched the people more closely, even going as far as to check the animal enclosures for the handlers. Animal after animal but no immortal in any of them that is until a Lion looked in him the eye, and the sensation stopped. _Surely not!_ Thought Ritchie c_ould an animal be immortal? _

Ritchie who had taken the ability to command dogs from Peter Kanis had no idea how to command a lion, if it was possible. His psychic senses seemed to have adapted, and empathically the lion seemed to be in distress; obviously stuck in an enclosure when all it wanted to do was run wild.

"I'll be back to help you boy, I promise". The lion seemed to calm down slightly, as though it sort of understood his words. _But _he reasoned, _surely if a human can be psychic why not an animal?_ He headed back to Gary's office whistling a tune as he went.

Logan was sipping a cup of tea and dunking a biscuit as walked through the door. "Ritchie!" he exclaimed. "I'm back to normal. What do you think?"

Deciding to jibe his friend, "At least I won't have to carry you. I think you need to cut down as you must be getting fat"

"Har-de-har-har" and he dunked another custard cream into his tea, munching happily.

Deciding there was no real easy to break the bad news. "I need to break a lion out of the zoo, wanna help?"

Being all business and now technically their boss, "Why would you want to want to do that?" Gary asked.

"Because it's immortal like me" he said "and I won't let it rot in a damn cage!"

Gary became quite agitated. "Are you sure about this?"

Two days later after what Logan lovingly called the 'Lion Escapade', he walked the streets alone just absently turning one corner after another. Normally he'd have met Logan for lunch, but the non-Quickening immortal had had a date with Roberta the night before, suspecting no one would be up early or out of bed at any rate he decided to admire the sites.

He saw a rather interesting shapely female Parisian walk by in a very short skirt, long dark lustrous hair. About to walk over to her, the tell-tale Quickening of an immortal could be felt, _no two presences_ he thought. Immediately looking around to see which persons it could be, but no one was around. Scanning rooftop and windows it was then Ritchie realised where his walk had led across the road from 'Le Blues Bar'. Hoping and praying it meant good news the young immortal rushed across the road before stopping to realise that he'd forgiven Duncan; gone was the anger and grief. The wound was far from being healed fully as it would take a while for the trust to return but _maybe his friend might be normal again_.

Opening the door and in a blur, he found Joe sitting at a table with Methos and Duncan.

"Mac!" he cried jubilantly. "You're back". Methos hadn't moved and Joe remained seated, but the younger Highlander stood.

"Ritchie" said Duncan eyes full of sadness and remorse. "I'm sorry"

His high spirits faded slightly, to face the grim realities. "That's okay Mac. Let's put it behind us" he replied shaking hands.

"You sure things are okay between us?"

"It will take a while Mac, but yes we're okay".

"Fair enough" Duncan answered. "Why don't you join us?" he suggested sitting down, pulling a chair for Ritchie to sit on.

"Thanks I will". He was about to sit down, noticing that Joe was about to stand to fetch him a drink. He put a hand on the Watchers shoulder, "You sit down. What can I get you folks?"

After a dozen bottles of beer and part way through a bottle of Scotch there was a crash at the door. "Ritchie" shouted Logan, "You in here?"

Attempting to twist around in the chair, he looked at the concerned face of his friend. "You okay?" Placing the glass of Scotch of down on the table, he rose on steady feet that one year ago would have been all over the place. He knew it was an improved constitution gained from two very special Quickenings.

Duncan looked at the intruder half wondering what Ritchie had got involved in now as whomever it was looked highly dangerous. "Something wrong Ritchie?" asked Macleod concerned. Logan saw the face of Duncan Macleod, the so called friend who had nearly killed Ritchie almost a year ago _boy will he be in for shock if he tries that again_ he thought wryly keeping the laughter within, although a smile crept across the immortals features.

"You finding something funny?" inquired Duncan a little too aggressively, wondering if a little bit of the Dark Quickening remained.

Three claws of pure Adamantium emerged from his right wrist, shocking those seated at the table – except one who strangely ignored him. But Logan had met Methos over the centuries and while neither really got along they certainly did not antagonise one another. Of all the people in the room only he knew the real power behind the powerless façade 'Death' wore, not even Ritchie was aware of the power hidden within the friendly demeanour. _Poor fools_, "Ritchie we gotta go, Gary wants us. It's urgent"

Duncan stepped back ready to reach for a blade. "I wouldn't", warned Methos, "unless you think you can cut through Adamantium".

This last comment caused Joe to turn look at the 'old man. "If the kids in danger" began the Watcher.

"He's not" interrupted the worlds' second oldest man, that first prize went to another. "They're friends"

"Correct". Deciding to make a point slashed three claws at the bottle of Scotch on the table.

"Just what was that supposed to prove?" The younger Highlander felt immediately foolish as the bottle split into three pieces sending the contents all over the table. "What the?" he exclaimed suddenly covered in alcohol.

"Hell they're seriously sharp" said Joe in awe. "Probably sharper than your sword eh Mac" teased the Watcher. Deciding to stop the situation before it got out of hand Ritchie walked towards Logan. "That's enough!" he shouted gesturing with his right hand for them to stop bickering. "I don't want you two to start fighting" he said, "But you have to accept that my life has moved on Mac I don't live in Paris anymore".

He never saw the hurt expression on Duncan's Macleod's face.

Both got into the car, as Roberta drove them back to Gary's office. "What's the problem?" asked Ritchie all concerned. "Have I done something wrong?" he inquired worriedly. "Not at all" he answered. "Just that whoever Gary gets all that technology from wants to meet us, so I thought it best if we had time to look a bit dapper before our guest arrives"

Grabbing the corner of a seat to stay upright, "Thanks man, but what's the hurry!"

The driver smiled, "Well the trouble is we've been looking for you for the last three hours" she answered which caused the young immortal to gulp, realising that the reason her erratic driving was that there was not much time left". The tires squealed and they came to somewhat abrupt halt and she ran up the stairs at a fair pace. Logan got out slowly watching her derriere, whistling in appreciation. Roberta stopped at the top of the stairs as abruptly as she had terminated all forward movement of the car. "Are you going to wait all day?"

Both Ritchie and Logan ran up the stairs.

They both heard Roberta gasp in shock at the doorway and approaching carefully, stealthily like the Ninja's they were, made their way to the top of the stairs.

"Come in both of you" said an unfamiliar voice. "I know you're there". For some reason the voice sounded vaguely machinelike, or not human at any rate.

"Guess that would be our guest" said Logan sarcastically, and then walked up the stairs normally. "You coming?" he asked.

"Wait for me". Both new to working with aliens entered the office and Ritchie shut the door. In front of them was a being in some kind of armour that gave it a humanoid outline and behind some kind of faceplate its eyes glowed mysteriously.

"Welcome" the being greeted. "It is good to finally meet you!" announced the alien happily. Although the suit covered the whole body there was a kind of material draped from its waist to the floor, hiding the legs completely and making it impossible to see if the alien possessed any form of lower appendages.

"What are you?" asked Ritchie curiously. Equally impossible to see the being smile, yet the emotion of mirth projected from the alien was unmistakable. "You find this funny?"

"Not in the way you mean young one" the stranger replied mysteriously. "I am here" it said, as the being seemed to glide forward without the use of legs, "To see both of you and understand your recent encounter with an Elder God. One who has not been seen in this cosmos for over 2 billion years!"

While the latter had heard the stories and the myths it was another to actually have it confirmed and all stood there temporarily in shock. The young immortal stood there silently mouthing the two billion years again and again, trying to comprehend such a long time ago. But in truth it was beyond all of them to truly comprehend such a long period of time.

It was Gary who recovered first though. "If I may ask, is that the only reason you have come?" He felt a psychokinetic breeze brush his face, in many races who were first learning to use burgeoning psychic powers when they entered someone else's mind it was rarely gentle even if the subject was willing; but in this case the tendril of PK entered Gary's mind. _Do not worry_ it sent reassuringly while aloud it said, "You are getting old Gary Seven and it may be time for you to continue on your journey and return with me to our proper home, not where you were raised. For I feel that an immortal continuing in your stead would certainly make prove beneficial"

Face still ceased with concern. "Have I done something wrong?"

It brushed his mind again, _Not at all. You are old and will receive a gift rarely given. You have done well_. "You are to be rewarded and the immortals trained in our ways to continue in our battle against the darkness, evil and tyranny of the cosmos" it said. Gliding forward a few feet towards Logan it spoke once more. "To protect the Earth and ensure its survival at all costs!"

He looked at Logan who certainly seemed in two minds whether to stay put or back off from the creature. "And you want me?" he asked.

The emotion of mirth was projected once more. "Both of you" it said joyously. "For you both have strengths and weaknesses and balance one another well". Logan looked at Ritchie, his face a mask of confusion. "I can sense your doubt and confusion" the being said, its laughter filled the room.

It was then that another being appeared suddenly, there was no energy spike or portal that Beta 7 detected, and hence ultimately no warning. It wore a suit similar to the other, event the colour was almost identical but the head was block shaped and its body more voluminous with the infamous fabric concealing the lower half of the body. It cyclopean eye widened, showing obvious signs of being artificial, "You!" it exclaimed.

Gary backed off and waved at the others to do the same. It recognised this creature for what it was, a Vorlon, yet the other did not move believing itself an equal.

"You can not intimidate me", both eyes began to shine more luminously than before. "You are of the Ulkesh faction are you not?"

"I am" answered the Vorlon angrily.

The other First One laughed out loud. "If only the Mimbari knew you modelled them on yourselves! Ulkesh the Warrior Caste, Kosh the Religious Caste that became the Deep Thinkers and scientists of your species; followed by the Naroon or the Worker Caste" it said mockingly.

"What do you know of us?" The cyclopean eye opened wider and a discharge of electrical energy struck at the other, only to be absorbed harmlessly by a force field.

Slowly the First One faded, "You shall not escape" remarked the Vorlon who also faded obviously giving chase. Reaching out psychically, taxing itself to utmost Ulkesh caught the others' trail and it was then as though a large hand grabbed hold of the Vorlon dragging it through time. It recognised the feel of temporal travel, having done it several times before.

Duncan and Ritchie walked by the riverside, talking like old times. So far he had not told his mentor too much about what had happened to date. Their 'catch-up' was cut however by the presence of another immortal. Both looked up but only the younger Highlander recognised the adversary. "Clay"

"Never heard of him" he said. "Hey there, can I help you" shouted the young immortal happily walking towards the Clay. So far Ritchie had not encountered anyone he really feared except maybe two. One being the Master of Sinanju, followed closely by Jacob Kell, any others were counted as friends and unlikely to ever cause him harm. "Say is that designer"

"Get out of the way" said Clay. "And yes it is".

Duncan tried to walk by, but he placed a restraining hand on the elders' chest. "No, you don't. I don't think this is a good idea at the moment do you?" he cautioned. "Considering?"

Duncan took a step back. "You're probably right", and both turned to walk the other way and both sensed another immortal presence.

Carter Wellan stepped forward, "looks like the trap is sprung" he announced.

Now there is nowhere to run" said Haresh Clay. "Time to die Macleod"

"I've got this" he re-assured stepping forward.

"He'll kill you, hell I might not be able to beat him" whispered Macleod. His retort was interrupted.

"I don't want a young one like you, I want him"

"Looks like you'll have to be disappointed".

Duncan grabbed his shoulder. "I can't let you do this, I cannot let you die!"

After the Quickening from Okasa and Pai Mei, his strength was much increased and he pulled free quite easily, startling Duncan. "I'm not your student anymore Mac. Things have changed"

Without even drawing a blade, watched as Carter tried to a body cut followed by a decapitation strike, and frankly dubbed both strikes poor, even lame - at least to the Quickenings of Okasa and Pai Mei. Rolling under the first blow the second never had a chance as Wellan and blade flew in two separate directions, the former to land unconscious. "Maybe you might do better" challenged Ritchie.

The astonished face of Duncan mouthed "What the hell" although no words came out.

Drawing the Katana Ritchie waited for the right moment. "Is that a Hattori Hanzo blade boy?" goaded Clay irreverently. "Just how did you get that?"

"None of your business actually"

Duncan could clearly see the sigil on the blade too and recognised it instantly, full of even more questions. Ritchie's technique on Carter Wellan was beyond his skill and yet the younger immortal had executed it flawlessly and how did he possess such a coveted weapon? _What had he missed?_ What happened next scared him, it was clear to all that Clay was being toyed with, as Ritchie not only didn't bother to block any attacks but dodged with a grace and speed of panther. Each attack missed my inches, some even less and yet each deviation was calculated and expected.

Two fast slashes with the Hanzo blade and Clay stood there clutching the handle, all that remained of his sword. "Are we done yet?" asked Ritchie condescendingly. "Or would you like more?" he said rapping the other on the head with the flat of blade. "Rise and shine sleepy" he shouted as Carter Wellan stood, face registering the shock of his own defeat and Clay beginning to stand holding nothing but a sword handle.

"I'll kill you" shouted Clay angrily. Before the other could react Ritchie pressed five points near Clay's heart and then walked seven paces away placing the Hanzo blade on the ground. "Tell you what" he suggested cockily. "If you can get to my sword you get to live. A guy can't say fairer than that".

Duncan could not believe the display of skill and casualness with which his friend had taken on an immortal even he would find a challenge. _No wonder he did not class Duncan as a teacher anymore, if anything he sign up to be Ritchie's student_, all things considered. "Don't be a fool, he'll kill you"

"Shut up".

Clay even manages five steps but upon the sixth, clutches his chest falling to the floor; dead, past the ability of the immortal constitution to recover without a brief period of dormancy. Wellan looked on horror as did Duncan. "What did you just do?" inquired the younger Macleod.

"Five Point Palm Exploding Heart technique" he replied retrieving his sword. "I take you and Clay will be out of town by tomorrow" he said pointing the blade at Carter. The other could not nod fast enough.

The Ranger stepped off the transport pad the First One glided off the dais and towards a panel. They had long since evolved past the use of two dimensional or even three dimensional controls; everything now responded to mental commands. Psychically willing the advanced machinery to tractor the Vorlon, and waited for its arrival.

Within seconds the Vorlon, Ulkesh, appeared, Encounter Suit and all. "Where am I?" Ulkesh inquired. It looked around but did not recognise anything familiar other than the technology. "Where is this?"

The Ranger turned in its Encounter Suit, looking in the Vorlons direction, although they had long since evolved past the use of eyes; able to view remotely using what they termed ESP. They had divided psychic abilities into certain categories over the millennia, one being Sensitivity. This related to both Telepathic and Empathic senses. Their next category was ESP which covered another wide range of skills whether it was psychometry, precognition, remote viewing or any other sense not in their usual five. Many scientists had developed Remote Viewing to such an extent they were able to watch molecules and atoms on their cosmic dance. This left two other categories, Control which was the ability to do exactly that with any phenomena whether it was Photokinesis, Pyrokinesis, Telekinesis, Psychokinesis plus many others. A rare few species were off their scale of measurements, able to control Gravitic, Dimensional and Temporal energies in a way they never could.

The last skill category was Alter, which allowed a great number of combinations with existing skills. In their early history many had developed the ability to Control their bodies' autonomic responses, and as time moved on they had learnt to mimic their ancestors and then exceed them. This was where the Alter category came in, it allowed some to alter their shapes in what many younger species would deem 'magic', whether it was a butterfly or fire breathing dragon. This caused a stir as their history had tales of shape shifting gods in a distant past now long gone. Many took this as proof of visitation by more advanced aliens when they were a young race barely out of their cradle, in their stone and bronze ages.

"Answer me" the Vorlon shouted, a telekinetic wave of energy bouncing of the Ranger's Encounter Suit.

"You are one million years in the future". It became a ball of blue energy and then took on human form. "Would you prefer this?" it mocked.

"Impossible!" cried the Vorlon defiantly looking at the form it had taken. "Impossible!"

Willing the glass to become reflective, the Ranger Ritchie Ryan looked at his reflection. It had been a long time since his encounter with the Elder Gods and could barely remember it even with his eidetic memory, something all of humanity now possessed, along with immortality. Another ball of white energy floated through a wall.

Those Quickening Immortals that had survived to this time, many had opted for separation from the Anaphasic life-form, to adopt the other form of immortality so that they never had to bother with the 'Game' ever again. Whereas Ritchie had maintained his link with the Anaphasic life-form until they were inseparable. Other humans had learnt to transform their whole matrix into energy. Both methods were almost identical yet the results were the same, a being composed of pure energy.

_Karlin! _He thought at the other human Ranger.

"We are ready to go" he said maintaining the same human form before transcendence, that of a bald man with a goatee.

The Vorlon was able to barely contain the rage. "This cannot be 'We' would never allow this" said Ulkesh using the uppercase of 'We'. "Return 'Me' to my home"

The Ranger Karlin looked at Ulkesh and then Ritchie, shaking his head. Ranger Ryan knew what this meant. "We can't" he said full of sorrow. "Your database on Vorlon Prime records your disappearance one million years ago and you never return. For us to do so would cause a paradox which might wipe out this timeline, and if the Vorlons knew of this future, they certainly would destroy humanity. Something we cannot allow"

Telekinetic wave, followed by Psychokinetic wave emanated from Ulkesh, knocking both Rangers to the floor. The very atoms around the Vorlon were dancing to its tune, and it was an angry one.

_How dare you destroy my species and desecrate Vorlon Prime. Human insolence!_

_The First Ones left the galaxy in the human year 2261. Lorien took Vorlons, Shadows and any other remaining First Ones like the Metrons and Organians with him. The galaxy was left to us_. With a thought Ritchie send a psychic command to the machinery to transmit most of human history after the Vorlons departure.

Ulkesh ranted and raged but finally grew still as the atoms slowly began their natural motion once more. It took in the data. A human Sheriden empowered by Lorien had understood and banished the First Ones from the galaxy. The Very First One taking them 'Beyond the Rim'. Many First Ones had taken that step after the war with the Thirdspace Aliens. Most misunderstood what the 'Rim' actually was, many believing it meant the galaxy.

The First Ones had explored the universe and all the dimensions but did not 'play well' together, hence many resided in separate galaxies in order to prevent misunderstanding, another civilised word for war the Vorlon mused. _Could it be true?_ It thought. Perhaps humans had evolved far enough and attained abilities the Vorlons did not possess like being able to take on their old corporeal frame. Something no Vorlon could do, although they were able to separate their consciousness into fragments and possess multiple hosts. _Maybe they will allow him to return to Vorlon Prime with them?_ But even as the question was posed, knew it would never happen as computations and probabilities that would have taken weeks in a corporeal body were done in mere moments. The main reason Vorlons abandoned corporality was that they could do calculations at light speed. Somehow Ulkesh knew Future Humanity would not kill it, and reasoned they would send it _Beyond the Rim_.

_Time to go_ sent Karlin.

_What is happening? _

_The Rangers are moving to Vorlon Prime, a few select number of us wish to leave behind our affairs here and go Beyond the Rim, taking you with us_

_Beyond the Rim_ exclaimed the Vorlon joyously. _To see those I once knew?_

"Of course" answered Ritchie. "Both Karlin and I will join you once we have destroyed Earth"

Following suit Ulkesh switched to verbal speech. "Why?" although fairly sure he knew the answer.

"Various other species want our technology. We are left with no choice" he answered. "We regret all the beings that will die, animal and others alike. But they will enter the Universal Soul upon death and go where even we cannot until our allotted time"

The Vorlon was full of understanding. "We too had thought of doing the same", knowing it was stupid statement if they had read the databases on his home planet. What many did not know about Vorlons is that Vorlon Prime was not their origination planet, but one they had migrated too. The Thirdspace aliens had decimated their true home world.

Ulkesh followed the Rangers Ritchie and Karlin towards a waiting ship. The wall suddenly materialised where once it had been a doorway. Inside waiting for them was a woman, although she remembered a time when she wasn't human, having the form of an immortal Lion, as sentient as any human just trapped in a feline body. All that was long ago, and as their technology advanced so did the ability to sculpt and change any body.

_They are ready_ realising that his thoughts were not guarded.

_Thank you_ answered Karlin looking at his wife Bast.


End file.
